Journey In A New World
by Heartfilia04
Summary: While fighting her spirits after the grand magic games arc, Lucy gets badly injured. In the hopes of her survival, with the last of his power the spirit king sends her to a new world. The world of one piece, where she is founded by Trafalgar Law. First fan fiction :). Art not mine, one piece/ fairy tail not mine :(
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so I know it's not the best but so far I'm haveing fun writing it so just give it a shot. I don't know when I'll update again because of my school scheduale but, I do have a few chapters already done but I wanted to post this  
chapter first. So if you want more tell me and I'll post because why not. Also if there is anything for me to fix please tell me. :) I post it on a phone but copy and paste it from email so the formatting may be a bit weird but I did try and fix it 

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My spirits changed ever since they helped me and Yukino close the eclipse gate and I really didn't look into why they changed but it had worried me. But, now I wish I had because now both of our spirits had turned against us and we had no way to defend against them. But, even if we did, neither of us could bring ourselves to hurt our spirits. So, we both stood there while using our arms to try and block their attacks as best as possible. But, as we did this neither of us realized that we were being separated until it was too late. I now alone had my 10 spirits to deal with while she had her 2. But, I was already badly beaten up and it only took Loki punching me in the gut to finally make me fall. I knew this was it for me, Natsu wasn't here because he and the rest of team Natsu was out on their own missions as well. I knew that Sting had come along with us for this mission, but I knew he'd save Yukino before ever saving me because that's what guild mates do. But, I wouldn't blame any of them, not even m spirits. It was my own stupid fault for not looking into what happened to my spirits after they closed the eclipse gate. Really all of this is ironic.

In another time line I had come to save everyone from dying and even in the process died saving myself. Then, here I am now being killed by the friends I saved heartache in the process. But, I really had to question myself, 'Was I meant to die in the end and was there no avoiding it'. I guess so, because I could feel myself starting to fade, I knew I could take much more. I had to admit that, they were stronger than ever, their next master would become really strong. As I thought this, I could see the blurry outlines of Yukino and Sting coming my way. I only knew it was them because they were yelling for me but, I somehow knew they wouldn't get to me in time to help me. With one last kick from Virgo, I felt myself vanish from the world. When I say that I literally mean that I vanished from the world and I could tell by what I could see that it was the spirit world, I knew only on person could have sent me here so I waited till I heard him speak "old friend, with the little power I have left I will send you far away from here. Though you will never be seen here or earth land again, you will be safe." Before I could protest I could feel myself vanishing again and before I knew it I passed out with the feeling as though I was on a boat. 

**Law's POV**

I was sitting in my room waiting for my crew to arrive at Sabaody Archipelago. My crew was running the submarine making sure everything was alright any nothing was in the way on the surface or under water. We wouldn't arrive at Sabaody Archipelago for another 2 weeks and I knew that we would be interesting; I would have to keep my eyes open for both the kid pirates and the straws hats. The kid pirate's captain being Eustass "Captain" Kid with a 315,000,000 million bounty, he got that through killing citizens and other innocent people. Then, there was Captain of the Straw hat pirates Monkey D. Luffy, now there was an interesting guy. He had a bounty of 300,000,000 million, which he got for several different reasons, few being challenging the world government, escaping Log town, and finally defeating the war lord Crocodile. Even though he had the smaller bounty of the two, he was the most formidable but, I also heard he is quite crazy when it comes to certain things and has no fear so it would be interesting to see him in action.

I was going to continue thinking of the others I would see there when my thoughts were cut off by my door slightly opening with Bepo coming in. I knew he only did that when something was happening or when I was here for a long period of time, and I knew it was the former. So I waited for him to start.

"Sir, there seems to be a sail boat on the surface. We can't tell if anyone is in there but, we could surface and find out" he spoke nervously as if he was expecting to be yelled at. But I ignored that, he was always like that, what concerned me was the fact a sail boat was in the new world. Just how did it get there and if there was a person inside just who would be stupid enough to travel in something so small in such a dangerous place. Were they really that strong? Or were they abandoned? Either way it interest me too much and I had to check it out for myself.

"Bring the ship to the surface. I want to see just what exactly is going on or if anything is going on at all."Once the ship was above the surface I exited it and went to look at the sailboat. The small boat looked as though it was just built. But, what surprised me more was the fact someone was indeed in there and they didn't look as though they were in good shape at all.

"Penguin! Shachi! Get a stretcher and some sea prism hand cuffs! Looks like someone's injured." As they ran back inside I yelled, "Room!" making a dome around the person as well as part of my ship. Then "Shambles!" the moment I did that I saw the person's ship disappear into thin air. But, right now that wasn't important I had to see who exactly this person was, but first I had to make sure they stayed alive before I could question them about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! I didn't mean to post this but I was playing with the website and I can't figure it out. I don't know I'll keep playing around with it, hopefully I figure it out eventually but I doubt it. But if it says chapter 3 posted, it wasn't I just  
can't figure out how to delete chapters.:(  
 **Lucy Kirkland-** thank you for the encouragement I really appreciate it! 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lucy POV

I slowly started to feel myself becoming conscious, and with that I could feel the pain all over my body. I was about to question why I felt this when I remembered what happened. I wanted to break down but, now wasn't the time; the spirit king had said I would no longer be in Earth Land or the Spirit world for the rest of eternity. This leads me to believe I was sent to a whole new world. This kind of what happened with Edolas. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized that it felt as though someone had healed and patched me up because, I could feel the bandages all over my body. And, if these were bandages, that meant the person who did save me couldn't be all that bad. So, I should at least answer questions if they have any questions.

I opened my eyes and realized that the room I was in was dark, but there seemed to be a window so I guess its night. Due to the dark I can't see what is in the room. So, I go to get up but realize not only am I in pain but, there is a chain attached to my arm and the bed I was asleep on. All I could do was lay down or sit up. So, I sat up and look over my body. I wasn't wearing my original clothing now I was in an orange jumpsuit. My arms were wrapped up but not broken, my legs had bruises all over them, and my torso was completely wrapped and I knew that was the worst of all my injuries because, that was where my spirits had all decided was my weakest point. They were right because now, I could feel just how difficult it was to breathe and I knew that at least 2 of my ribs were broken. Finally, with my free arm, I brought it to my face and felt a simple bandage just above my right eye. I knew I probably got that when I fell to the ground because, that was the only time I wasn't protecting my head. Over all, I knew the injures I had were a lot worse when I did pass out because on there seemed like nothing. I had to admit I was lucky, because if this person, whoever they are hadn't found me I probably would have died. Then again, that might be why the spirit king sent me here of all places.

Now, I was going to wait for someone to come in because I was ready to finally see who it was that saved me. But that didn't take too long because just then a man along with a bear walked into the room.

Law's POV

It had been a few hours since my crew found that girl in that small sail boat of hers. My crew spent a good amount of time trying to find where it might have gone, but we couldn't find a single trace of so we got back on track to Sabaody Archipelago, we were already set back enough when we surfaced to see if anyone was even in her boat. Another thing that interested me was the way she looked. You could tell she wasn't from around here. She was blond with eye nearly the color of gold, she had to also be around 17 because she didn't look old at all. Furthermore, her clothing wasn't anything I recognized, she had on barely anything but, and I could tell that before her fight it was probably a mostly white sleeveless button down accompanied by a blue skirt. Also, I would guess she probably had on some form of socks and shoes before the fight but they seemed to of be completely destroyed.

When we brought her to the operating room that's when I realized just how badly she was hurt. Her arms were completely covered in deep cuts that needed to be stitches as well as wrapped. Furthermore, she had a injury on her head not to serious but it still needed to be bandaged. The least of my worries were her legs, because those only seemed to have bruises. What really concerned me was her torso, there was a deep gash as well as a black bruise that was swollen that indicated she had broken ribs. That alone could lead to internal bleeding which could easily kill her if I didn't do anything about it.

That was an hour ago and now she has been resting in the extra room next to my office. I knew she would be awake soon if not already up. But, that didn't worry me because, not only was the door locked, also if she had devil fruit powers she'd be unable to use them because, I had one of my crew members attach sea prism hand cuffs to her wrist as well as the bed. So, I made my way towards her room because, until she woke up I would stay there unless she was already up. I had questions ad she was going to give me answers.

When I finally did reach the door I heard chains clatter telling me she was up and just realized that she is chained down. After that, I expected her to try and break the chains or even try to side out of tem but, to my surprise I heard nothing more from the room. This would be easy, it seemed that I wouldn't need to threaten her because it seemed as though she knew she was in no position to do anything at the moment. Without another thought I unlocked the door and made my way in.


	3. Chapter 3

I FIGURED IT OUT AND I CAN NOW POST FROM THE WEBSITE! that took longer then expected. Also, I figured out a sort of schedule so, I'll post Friday, Sunday, and one day during the week like Tuesday or Wednesday. At the moment though, I am sick so I am mostly in bed all day so I should be able to write a bit more.

 **Nana-** Thank you! just so happens I wrote about that in a later chapter!

 **Lucy Kirkland-** Thanks a lot!

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy POV

To tell the truth when the man walked into the room I was a bit surprised. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a week with the bags under his eyes. Also, I could tell he was probably close to 6 feet tall but, the way he slouched made him seem shorter. Both his white hat and blue jeans had strange dark dots spread across them randomly. Also he wore a yellow shirt with black quarter sleeves, with a symbol in the center of it that I didn't recognize. But, even though he seemed to be laid back I could tell that he had gotten serious and was completely guarded, ready for anything, even to kill me. This made me tense up and put my guard up as well, I was I his territory and he had the upper hand, I had to be prepared for absolutely everything, even the worse situation. I could tell he noticed I put my guard up because, he smirked before walking towards the bed I was sat upon. He pulled up a chair next to me sat down and stared straight at me. Then, he broke the silence, by telling me what I am to do.

Law POV

As I walked into the room I could tell she had her eyes on me, and I couldn't blame her. Until now she hadn't been conscious. She was taking in my appearance and body language. She was good at reading the atmosphere well and was well aware of her situation; she was the type that could hold herself together very well. But, this was no time for me to evaluate her; it was to get answers from her.

Lucy POV

"I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them. Depending on your answer will decide what I will do with you. Do you understand?""Yes, I understand" I replied back. Then the questions began.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfillia"

"Where are you from?"

"Fiore, Magnolia" at this answer his stare got more serious because, I knew he didn't believe me

"I've never heard of that before. Where is that located, or were you lying?"

"I'm not lying; I'm not from this world so you wouldn't be able to find it on a map of this world." He looked at me strongly because; I knew that I probably sounded insane to him because, I pretty much told him I'm from a place that doesn't exist to him. So, I added on.

"Events in my world lead me to be sent here by someone else in hopes of saving me. Obviously His plan worked because, you saved me so, Thank you."

"What events were there those lead to you being here? And why were you injured so badly?"

"Well you just asked a question that has a long story and a lot of explaining to do."

"Well we have time"

"Fine, well it all started a few months ago when something called the eclipse gate was opened in my world. This gate was a door between present time and the past 400 years ago. But, at the time no one knew that because, someone from 7 years in the future had come and told the princess that the gate was a weapon and that thousands of dragons were coming to destroy the world. So, naturally she wanted to open the gate but she needed 12 zodiac keys to open it. I possessed 10 of the keys at the time while another girl had the other 2. She had both of us thrown in jail so she could take the keys and while she did that our friends broke us out and we also ran into my future self that came back from the same time as the man to save my friends. As we were leaving the man from the future came to kill me but my future self took the hit and died to save my future. After that I went to the gate and had one of my keys research the gate. That's when I learned why the man came to kill me because I found out it was a gate way to the past. But, I was too late and 7 dragons got through the gate. In the end the only way to get the dragons back to their time, we had to destroy the Eclipse gate. So me and the other girl summoned all of our keys and closed the gate while someone else destroyed the gate completely. "

At this point I paused because I not only needed to take a breath but also he looked a bit confused so I looked at him expectedly waiting for him to ask his questions but he said.

"I'll ask the questions later keep going."

"Okay, So now after that happened it brings me to what just happened to me. I and the girl with 2 gate keys went on a mission with another one of our friends. We were about to start our mission but, that's when everything went downhill. All of our spirits summoned themselves, and the man that came with us was quite a bit behind us and because they summoned themselves we thought something may have been wrong in their would but, that's when we saw them. None of them looked like themselves; they had a power inside them that sent chills down our backs. So, without a second thought we ran. We had no way to defend ourselves because the way we usually did was attacking us. So, as we were running dodging hits, and blocking hits we came to a cross way and got split up. But the moment we did I knew I was screwed. The man that had accompanied us was a part of the other girl's guild so it was only natural to save her first. But what he probably didn't realize was that I had 10 enemies on me while she had 2. But, I saw them before I was teleported to the spirit world where the king of that world sent me here because it was my last chance of survival."

The moment I finished, I started breaking down crying. This gave him some time to think to himself and think of the questions he wanted to ask.

* * *

Favorites:Thank you: HoneyClouds, Puma21, llulluca

Follows:Thank you: HoneyClouds, Lucy Kirkland, Stellar-Water-Mage, llulluce, snowblueowl


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy Kirkland and honeyclouds thank you. fro now on nothing will be at the top on bottem from me because, the chapters are preplaned. But, I can say I have 19 chapters already planed and that won't be the end.

 **Chapter 4**

Law POV

I say silently taking in her story, I knew full well that she could of made the story up, but then again it seemed pretty convincing. Not only did she tell a story with a complex structure but also, she showed great emotion. So, I will believe her story until later if something no longer goes with what she said. But, some components of the story confused me so, I still had to ask questions.

"What are these keys you talk about and why didn't I find them one you."

"The keys I talk about are called celestial keys that allowed me to summon spirits from their realm. Each one I made a contract with would fight with me forever until our contract was broken. Our contracts broke the moment I Left my world so, their keys probably burst all going in different directions because I had accumulated the most amount of keys ever recorded also naming me the strongest, so the Spirit world had it set up so my keys would burst out throughout the world. They were summoned by using magic. "

Her response gave me all the information I needed because then if I was confused I just compared it to what I knew in my world. So, it sounded like her magic was much like our devil fruits. The only difference being it didn't seem to have a weakness like the devil fruits did with swimming but, everything has a weakness so I had to ask just a few more even though I knew mostly everything now in my terms.

"What is magic's weakness?"

"The magic comes from my earth so, I now can no longer use it, Furthermore, all magics have a superior to them so people yielding your opposite are dangerous."

"What is a guild?"

"It's an organization of people that team up and work as an entire crew. The guild is away to get jobs from other people that might not have the power to complete the job themselves. Once completing a job we got an award depending on the difficulty."

"Why didn't the spirits split up when chasing you and the other girl?"

"Because, the eclipse gate that I talked about earlier changed making them each want to kill their master and I was 10 of their masters."

"Where did your boat go?"

"It was probably made of magic so the moment I was removed was the moment it probably got sent back."

That was all I had fir her but, I know she was curious and needed information as well if she was going to be staying on my ship so I told her

"You can ask me whatever you like but, I don't have to answer all your questions."

Lucy POV

"I understand but there is only a few things I need to know. That would be your, where we are, and what do you want from me because I have nothing else to do and nowhere to go."

"I'm Trafalgar Law, we are on a submarine on our way to an island. All you need to do is heal at the moment and also, you are free to do as you wish. But, I suggest sticking with me or staying back at the next island we get to but even that's risky."

Now, that I knew his name as well as my options of what to do I only had two more questions.

"I just have 2 more questions. First could I have books that might help me learn about your world?"

"I don't see the harm in it but, I will get you the books don't try moving, just stack up the ones you finish. Also, if you do stay here in bed, you will be healed by the time we get to the island Sabaody Archipelago. That's not for 2 weeks. Other question?"

At this I blushed, because, the next question was a bit embarrassing. I sure he saw this because I saw him smirk; the jerk. U then just came out and said it while looking down at my lap while I clutched on to the sheet.

"H…How did I…I get into this cl...cl…clothing?"

After this he stood up but didn't move the chair that now sat next to the bed. He started to move towards the door as he said.

"Well you showed up in barely anything, so after I treated you I put them on. Also, you'll warn to keep that on because it gives me easy access to your wounds. I'll be back with what you wanted as well as what I need to check on you."

Before I could say anything more, he left the room in pursuit of what he said. This gave me time to think. This gave me time to think about what he said. In an instant my face was as red as a tomato. I was about to kick and punch the air in anger because I wish I could hit this Law guy bad, but the moment I did I felt pain shoot through my body so I let out a pained yelp and I knew with certainty that Law heard that because I could already picture the smirk on his face.

So, before I could embarrass myself further I laid back down in the bed and awaited the return of Law. I just knew that this was a new journey I was about to start with this guy. I just knew, I would need all the rest I could get.


	5. Important Notice Please read

I quickly wanted to give a rum down of the future of this story. As you probably know, the anime is still running with Law in it so, when the story catches up with the anime, the updates won't be as often. So, when that happens, I will start a new story. But, don't worry I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO. But I must say thank you for the support and now you can read the next chapter because I'll post that too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Law POV

I do have to say it took longer than I thought but, I didn't realize that everything I needed for her was scattered throughout the ship. So, I first went to Bepo's quarters to get the books focusing on the our world and the main islands every pirate knew about when traveling to the new world. Then, I had to go to my office so I could get the news papers from the last few days, she would have to understand who had power and what was going on in the world. Also, while there I got a few books on the history of this world so she could know of things such as the one piece and devil fruits. Finally, I went to my operation room where I grabbed some bandages as well as medicine so I could treat her wounds because, I knew the bandages were getting old. After I grabbed everything that I needed I headed back towards her room.

As I made my way to her room I thought about what I had said to her about her basically having to join my crew in order to survive in this world. What was I thinking; she really had nothing to really offer my group it seemed. But, May be she had to be good at something because, it seemed that I was stuck with her.

At this point, I had reached her quarters so I walked in with the supplies.

Lucy POV

As I waited for him to show again, I thought about what he had said about joining his crew. I knew instinctively that joining was my only chance of surviving but, what could I provide for his crew?

Yes, I knew I was a good fighter with a whip, but, that probably wouldn't be enough. Furthermore, since I grew up the way I did, I knew how to get around laws without it being illegal; all I needed was to know how the law was written down. That was probably my best feature because; by the sound of it he wasn't exactly a good person but, not bad person. So, that's it, I'm going to study his world's laws and politics as well as systems so I could become a tactician. Back in Magnolia I was the brains of my team, bt now I would focus on tactics of getting out and into things we aren't suppose to be in.

I then heard my door open and I knew he had finally return. This did make me jump a little but, as I did so, I felt my body ache. But, as I was in pain the smirk on his face didn't go unnoticed by myself.

"You don't have to laugh at me!"

"Well may be if you listened and just rested instead of jumping as I entered the room I wouldn't laugh at you" he responded, and I knew he was right, but that didn't make me stop from wanting to slap him over the head.

"Well, if you knocked I wouldn't be scared!" At this point, he had made his way over to me and I sat up because I knew he needed to look at my wounds.

Also, instead of responding to me he just unzipped the jump suit and started looking at my wounds. I knew that he was doing it to make sure I was healing properly, but I also knew that he did on purpose because once again, a shade of Scarlet covered my face. I couldn't say anything I was so embarrassed, so I waited for him to be finished with dressing my wounds.

Once all finished I decided it was finally time for me to speak again.

"I know what you said about joining your crew but, I won't be some dead weight you have to drag away, so while healing, I will learn everything about your world. And, while learning I'll learn everything about your government. Due to how I was raised, I might be some help when it comes to getting in and out of things, also while trying to deal with different people so you can get what you want." He took a moment to think this over and thought it over.

"What if I don't find you useful" I expected this, because people need to know that others mean what they say 100%. So, without a doubt I responded with

"Then kill me." While saying this I stared straight into his eyes without a doubt. He could tell I was serious so as he walked out he said.

"Get reading, there's a lot to learn. But, don't forget your still healing." And, with that he left me alone in the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

2 weeks later

Lucy POV

In the 2 weeks that has passed, I had read the books that Law had initially given me. Also, I now knew the main islands, seas, and layout of this world, to be honest, their world, well I guess I should say this world because, now it's technically mine too, it had a set up extremely different from my Earth land. In this world, the land that did exist was completely surrounded. Also, unlike in Fiore, the islands and land are so small that all that existed were small villages and a few major cities. It seemed that the larger chunks of land were being inhabited by Marines. Furthermore, I have been reading the newspapers from both before and after I got here, and what I found out is that I'm part of a pirate crew called the Heart pirates and Law is the captain with a 240 hundred million bounty. I remember discovering this last week.

Flashback

Its been 3 days since I awoke in this submarine and I had just woken up. As I was waking up, the door that I had quickly gotten used to was opening to reveal the man known as Law. I knew he was coming in to check on me as well as give me that day's news paper because, that was what he had done yesterday. So, as he checked my healing wounds, I looked over the news paper because, the previous ones he had given me were stacking up because I was focusing on the history of the world first. As I was flipping through the paper, I saw something that caught my eye. There was a picture of Law and when I went to read why I saw his picture I saw where I was reading from the wanted list and he...He had a bounty of 240 hundred million! This made me jump a little and shriek, which effectively caught the attention of Law because it broke his concentration. So I stammered out with sweat dripping down the side of my head.

"Your… Your a p-p-pirate ca-captain?!"

"took you long enough, and did you see my bounty because there's no way you'll get out of my submarine without getting some sort punishment for being part of my crew." As he said this he snickered and I fumed because it annoyed me that he kept that important information from me.

"Also, you should know that we're called the heart pirates and we're from the worst generation" This caught my attention because not only did I find it ironic that out of all the crews I joined I joined the heart pirates, but also it caught my attention due to his last comment.

"What's the worst generation?"To this he explained

"Well, it's a group of pirates that all set sail the same time and are around the same age with bounties above 100 million. The group has 11 people and we're all devil fruit users."

After the explanation I had no more questions so he went back to checking my wounds.

Flashback End

Since then I read up more on the worse generation, and that consisted of Urouge or "Mad Monk" with a bounty of 108 hundred million, Jewelry Bonney or big eater with a bounty of 140 hundred million, Killer or "Massacre Soldier" with a bounty 162 hundred million, X Drake or "Diez Drake" with a bounty of 222 hundred million, Capone "Gang" Bege with a bounty of 138 hundred million, Roronoa Zoro or "Pirate Hunter Zoro" with a bounty of 120 hundred million, Basil Hawkins or "Magician" with a bounty of 249 hundred million, Scratchmen Apoo or "Roar of the Sea" with a bounty of 198 hundred million, Eustass "Captain" Kid with a bounty of 315 hundred million, Monkey D. Luffy or "Straw Hat" with a bounty of 300 hundred million, and Finally Trafalgar D. Water Law with a bounty of 240 hundred million.

Out of all the people from the worst generation only 2 of them weren't captains. That made a total of 9 different pirate crews. These consisted of the Straw Hats pirate, the Heart Pirates, Kid pirates, On Air pirates, the Hawkins pirates, Fire tank pirates, the Drake Pirates, the Bonney pirates, and finally the Fallen Monk pirates. B the names, you could tell who were the captains of each crew for the most part. So, the remaining 2 people that were part of the crews were zoro who belonged to the straw hats and Killer who was part of the Kid pirates. (On a side note I didn't feel like writing down which person went with which captain)

But, out of all the crews and people the biggest threats seem to be the Straw hat pirates and the Kid Pirates. The Kid pirates were the pirates with the captain Eustass "Captain" Kid and he had the highest bounty of all of them. From what I read, he got the bounty because of his ruthlessness when it came to innocent citizens. Also, he was formidable due to having killer on his side. The other pirates, the straw hats were probably more of a threat because all of them had some sort of bounty even if one of them was just 50 beris. Also, they posed a threat because they were such a small crew consisting of only 10 people. Finally, the last point that made them so interesting was what they did that got them the attention they have. They had done quite a few crazy things such as defeating a war lord as well as challenging the world government. They really reminded me of Fairy tail and how they would do some crazy things as well.

Also, I learned was who had power and who has power. Gold D. Rodger was the pirate king that was executed but, created a new era because he revealed that he hid all is treasure in one place and called it the one piece. Also, there are 4 emperors in the new world who were known as red haired Shanks, Big Mama, Kaido king of beast, and finally White beard who is the strongest human alive at the moment. Then, there was the admiral as well as the vice admiral from the marines those being Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp who were both people you wanted to avoid at all cost when being a pirate. Another thing I learned about the world was the revolutionary army, the leader is known as Dragon who is the most wanted man in this world and the Second in command Sabo. Finally, there was the 7 war lords who were people that were originally pirates but, then decided to help the government, this group of people consisted of Mihawk, Kuma, Hancock, Jinbe, Moriah, Doflamingo, and Weevil.

Finally, the last of what I learned about is his crew, which they reminded me a lot of Fairy tail. The crew had around 20 people. But the ones that stood out to me were Uni, Ikkaku, Shachi, Penguin, Clione, Jean Bart, and Bepo. While I was recovering, the people I learne the most about were Bepo, and Jean Bart. Bepo was a talking polar bear, which didn't surprise me because if Earth land could have talkingand flying cats, then this world could have talking polar bears. He is the ship's navigator and a really good one at that. He reminded me a lot of Levy because, when he did visit me and talk about navigation he would really show his passion for it just like she did with reading. Now, Jean Bart was another interesting character, with his background he reminded me of Erza because, like she was a slave in the tower of heaven, he was a slave to the highest bidder. That person just happened to be Saint Roswald who would make him walk on all fours like a lumbering beast. But, that all stopped when Law had freed him from the world leader. All in all, the crew was like another family to me. But, I had to admit I missed my spirits and friends. But, this crew distracted me so much that I never really got a chance to really miss them.

So, now I think I'm ready for our arrival at Sabaody Archipelago even though I know I won't need to say anything, at least I won't look like some dumb blonde.

* * *

This chapter is long and boring but I needed to get it out of the way, you could have just skipped it because it was already information that was told in the anime. Next chapter will only be from Law's POV.


	8. Chapter 7

**Law POV**

Since the day we found Lucy nearly dead in that disappearing boat, I've learned much about her, where she came from, and that she seemed to be a piece that I was unknowingly missing from my crew.

In the 2 weeks of her recovery she learned much more then mot would be able to, it seemed that each time I went to check her wounds she had learned a whole new lot of information. Whether it be the set up of our world, the government, or about pirates. But, what surprised me more was how easy it was for her to let her guard down and tell people how she actually felt. I remember when I tried teasing her only after a week of her being here and experiencing her 'Lucy- Kick'. Lets just say she not a person you really want on your bad side, because you really have to expect the unexpected with her. Also, she had opened up to my crew and so had they. But, I had to say Jean Bart and Bepo had opened up the most.

Also, In the time I spent with her I learned that this Earth land she came from had a lot more land than this one. Also, there really were no pirate crews but their equivalents would be that of guilds. And, there was no devil fruit but, there was magic which in itself was really complicated. Most of the elemental magic as she put it could be compared to some of our devil fruits, like her friend Natsu's fire magic to that of 'Fire fist Ace', or even her friend Gray's magic to that of Kuzan. But, the magic of holders was other worldly, especially her magic alone by her explanation.

 **Flashback**

"Wait then what's holder magic compared to in this world" I had asked, because she elemental magic alone was the comparison to devil fruit powers. But, by the look on her face, she doesn't really know herself.

"If I was to be honest with you there really is nothing. But, I'll still explain it."Then she paused a moment to collect what she was going to say about it.

"Well, there are many different types of holder magic, just like there is different types of devil fruits and elemental magic. But, we can't use our magic without relying on something such as cards, a staff, or in my case keys. With our objects we can create powers similar to elemental magic or, once again in my case some people. The people I summon are known as celestial spirits, when I summon them each have different powers most similar to that of elemental magic like the water barer Aquarius. Then, I can fight alongside them. But, depending if I summon a gold or silver key it take a different amount of magical energy. " she explained, which as she did she amazed me further and further. I could barely grasp the concept of it. I actually wish she had kept her powers because she would be near my strength by the sound of it. But, she still wasn't done explaining.

"When I say silver and gold keys, one is more powerful, that obviously being golden keys, also known as the zodiac keys. Just by the name alone I'm sure you can tell the names of each of the keys, but ill say them anyways. Aquarius the water bearer, Taurus the golden bull, Cancer the giant crab, Virgo the maiden, Sagittarius the archer, Leo the lion, Gemini the twins, Aries the ram, Scorpio the scorpion, Capricorn the goat, Pisces the paired fish, and Libra the heavenly scales. Out of all of these , I had all but the last 2 I named, which let me just say that makes me the strongest key bearer to ever exist because, the golden keys have no copies. Silver keys, are less rare and there are many copies of each one. Silver keys can usually be found in shops and sometimes people even use them as pets or familiars. I had 5 of those making my grand total of keys 15." That last sentence I could tell she was being cocky so, as she had that shit eating grin on her face I slapped her on the back of the head and walked out of the room.

 **End of Flashback**

But, I have to say since then, I would have to take back what I said about wishing she still had her keys because, she was quiet physically strong but also, mentally strong.

Another thing I learned about was her past, which at first when I heard that she was from a rich family and ran away, was some rich brat that wasn't thankful for what she had. But, she told me how when her mother died her father became extremely cold to her. Then when she did leave, he paid a guild to destroy the one she joined, kidnap her, then he would marry her off so he could have a heir, I wanted to kill the man. But, then she told me about the how not long ago she was trapped on an island to everyone outside for 7 years, but for the people on the island it felt like a week. In that time, her father had become a kind hearted man, believed that she was alive, and that only a few months before her return, he died.

I knew that there was a lot more for both of us to learn about each other's worlds but, right now we just arrived at Sabaody Archipelago.


	9. Chapter 8

Lucy POV

Once we finally dock, me, Law, and a few others leave the ship ready to explore the new island. I myself am happy to be on land and outside once again. As we approach the town I remember what Law had told me earlier

Flash back

"When we get to town there might be people doing something you don't like. Whatever you do ignore them; you don't want to grab their attention." Law said looking me dead in the eyes

Flash back end

To tell you the truth though, I had a feeling that even though I would do nothing, that wasn't the same for the straw hats, unlike us, they didn't work the way most of us do and that's trying to go unseen. So, at the time I simply agreed.

"Hey Law; I have a few things to do before the auction house, how about we meet up there?" I told him and he simply nodded because I knew he to had a few things to do in town himself. Also, I knew he was going to keep an eye out for me because this was my first time off his ship. Then, I left the group because, I saw what I was looking for.

As I walked into the little shop I looked around at what they had to offer. Then, I was approached by a man covered in tattoos.

"What are you here for today?" the man asked.

"I was looking to get a tattoo on my shoulder as well as my arm. Could I have a paper to draw on to sow you exactly what I want?" The man simply nodded at me and went to his back room. But, he was quick to return with a pen and paper In hand. He placed them on the counter in front of me and I took that as an okay draw. So I scribbled the 2 designs On the paper, then held them up.

"This one I want on my back, the other I want on my shoulder." I stated and he simply nodded before escorting me to the chair in the back.

A few hours later I found myself looking at my 2 new tattoos. On my right shoulder blade was the fairy tail insignia in the same light pink colored I had had it as. The other on my upper right arm was the symbol of the heart pirates in a deep maroon shade. After A few more seconds of looking, I decided to pay and then leave the shop.

As I left the shop another one caught my eye, it seemed to be a clothing shop. So, I walked across the street and entered the shop. But, as I entered the girl with short raven hair caught my eye. I knew straight away that she was part of Straw hat Luffy's crew and her bounty had just been bumped because; the straw hats were crazy enough to claim war with the world government. I walked near her knowing it would raise suspicion unless she saw my tattoo, so I stood on the other side of her so I could take in her appearance. She seemed to notice my presence and made her raise her head.

"Am I in your way?" I simply smiled and replied.

"Not at all" this little conversation turned into a big discussion on what clothing we each should get. But, I made sure my tattoo was covered the entire time. Soon we both left with new outfits in bags and myself in new clothing.

Before, I had been wearing one of the white jumpsuits tied around my waist with a black tank top. Now, I wore a yellow ruffled sleeveless crop top that cut off right underneath my ample breast, a white mini skirt that was cut right and my mid thigh. This was paired with a pair of brown quarter to the knee high boots.

As I was about to leave for the auction house, a familiar figure walked towards me.

Robin POV

As I walked out of the store with the girl that referred to herself as Lucy, I saw a man that was very familiar to me walking towards us. He was known as 'The Surgeon of Death'. Before I could say anything though, Lucy walked towards him. That's when I saw it; on her arm was the symbol of the heart pirates.


	10. Chapter 9

Law POV

As Lucy left to go get what she wanted, I told a few orders to my crew. So of the orders were things like go get food supplies, and go get things we might need to repair the ship while we are on our next journey. Myself, well I wanted to get information about the other rookies and their locations. But, the most concerning of them all were the captains of the kid pirates and the straw hats. I wanted to know where they were and what they were up to.

As I walked down the road I had to pass several different conflicts along the way, even though, sometimes it would be tempting to step in and do something, I knew doing nothing was in my best interest. But, as I walked further down the road I would hear different thing some things I have hears and others I have not such as

"Did you hear that the heart pirates just arrived?"

"I heard the Kid pirates are headed towards the auction house"

"The straw hats seem completely insane"

While listening in, I would sometimes go to where I heard the information from so I could maybe get more information about what they had said. Some did in fact recognize me while others looked at me as if they knew who I was but still cooperated willingly because, they were afraid of what might happen. But, using this tactic allowed me to get information such as the straw hats are traveling with a fish man, the kid pirates are mostly on their own ship except for Killer and Captain Kid who are in fact in the auction house, and finally the straw hats are all split up. Knowing that somehow the straw hats would end up where creating a huge conflict and it would involve everyone, I decided to wait for it to happen. But, while I was waiting I might as well go to the auction house where I knew one of my rookie rivals would be.

First though, I would have to bring a few of my own team mates so, I decided to back track to where I knew people from my crew like penguin and Bepo were. But, as I was traveling I notice the woman who has had a bounty on her head since she was 8 years old, Nico Robin. But, what I saw was particularly strange, and that was the fact Lucy was there with her. But, that wasn't all, my eyes widened slightly when I saw what it was that Lucy was wearing. At the moment, she was wearing the same shade of yellow as me but, as a crop top that cut off right underneath her breast that were at the moment providing an ample amount of cleavage that was might I say easy on the eyes. Also, the skirt she wore was not too short to the point where it was slutty but, just enough to leave any man that stares at her curious as to what's underneath. Finally, she wore a pair of brown boots that were just shy of her knee that complemented the outfit she had going quite well.

But, all of these surprises didn't stop me from walking towards her. As I did, I realized that I caught the attention of both woman, Robin just studied me while Lucy happily walked towards me. Which as she did, I swore to god that she was created just to keep surprising me. Because, as she did walk towards me I saw the skin on her upper right arm, or you could even say shoulder red as though slapped extremely hard. But, as I examined her more, I saw that she was in fact not hurt, But she had a tattoo there, and it wasn't just any tattoo, she had the tattoo of the heart pirates.

I had to admit, as we continued our walk to our ship the fact that she got a tattoo that meant so much to me and my crew, made me quite happy, and it even made me ask her

"Why did you get that tattoo?"

"Well, the symbol of your crew was something I felt I had to get not only did it remind me of how when you join a guild in my world you got the guild insignia but, it also made me think of it as a way to show you I'm serious about this whole thing with joining your crew." She explained which then I replied

"I'm guessing that the tattoo on your back is the symbol of your guild." To this she simply reached for her back over her right shoulder and nodded her head. I knew immediately to drop the topic because she still hadn't fully taken in the fact that she might never see her guild again. Luckily for me the ship was in view.

It was quick, myself and Lucy grabbed a few crew members to join us, and before we knew it, we were in front of the auction house.


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy POV

As we walked into the auction house, not many people averted their eyes from the conversations they were having. The few that had decided to look over went right back to what they were previously doing. I felt this was probably do to the fact that at the moment we were at a slave auction, and that isn't something people exactly smile upon.

As we went to walk to sit down both Law and I realize a very recognizable face, at least to us, Captain Kid. This, stopped us in our tracks, and made us start to walk towards him instead. But, we weren't the only ones that seemed to notice the other's presence. As we got closer I could tell that the one known as Killer was whispering to them, but neither one broke contact with either Law or I. As we finally arrived in front of them, I already hated Kid because he started with

"Hey, you know Law pirates do enjoy ladies but I never took you as one of them" At this both myself and Law scoffed before I responded

"You know I thought we were pirates. Not clowns." As I said, this Captain Kid scowled while I shared a confident look with Law. But, the entire time both killer and the rest of the heart pirates stayed silent. Killer probably because, he just had nothing to say, I mean he was part of the worst generation. But, Our crew seemed intimidated. So, after Captain Kid took his time scowling at me he let out a little laugh before saying

"You have one hell of a mouth to go off saying that to someone like me. Your just lucky your part of this one's crew because, you would have already been dead and buried." Then, he looked at me exactingly because, it seemed he was waiting for what I was going to say next, but, I was cut off when Law lifted his arm across my chest to signel for me to stop what I was doing and obeyed and from there listened to the conversation that took place between the 2 rookie pirates.

Law POV

I had to admit it surprised me that Lucy had the nerve to actually talk to Kid like that even with her knowing what he has done. But, none the less, I had to stop this before it got out of hand, so I simply raised my arm across her chest to wordlessly tell her to stop what she was doing and was about to do. When I could tell she had calmed herself down I lowered my hand and began talking

"Just came to check you guys out but I didn't realize that talking to one of my crew members would get your panties in a bunch." At this point I didn't show any emotion but, I had to admit it was fun to irritate him because of how easy it was to get him angry. But, before he could do anything his crew member Killer finally made a move

"So, have you heard what the Straw hats been up to?" Kid added to it by saying

"yeah those crazy bastards are bound to something stupid while there here you know that right?"I simply said

"Well it wouldn't be the straw hats if they didn't do something crazy, I just came to enjoy the show" Then the entrance was once again opened and this time the people who entered were more people we recognized. None other than some of the straw hat pirate crew. The prominent ones missing were part of the worst generation, Straw hat Luffy and Pirate hunter Zoro. Now it was going to get interesting. But, to all of our surprises, they stood in the back just like we were doing now, only on the other side. That's when Kid once again began to speak

"Just wait for that Straw hat to come that's when everything will get crazy. All the other rookies don't know what they are in for." And I had to admit that was also true for me but, when Lucy said

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried fighting all of us, or even the celestial dragons" Which, I'm pretty sure we could all admit that we felt it was also completely possible, especially while dealing with straw hat Luffy. And, with that my crew departed to take a seat and wait for the fun to begin.

Just as we sat down, there was a loud crash and shout saying

"Luffy you idiot!" when the smoke cleared, there appeared Straw hat Luffy and His right hand man Roronoa Zoro.


	12. Chapter 11

Lucy POV

As I heard the loud crash I ducked my head in case anything hit me. But, as I raised my head that's when I saw the 2 figures come from the smoke I knew straight away who it was, Straw hat Luffy and his right hand man. When the smoke had cleared, Law whispered for only few to hear,

"And the craziness begins. Don't do anything, or even move." We all simply nodded it show we heard and understood. But, no one turned to him, because all of our eyes were trained on Straw hat Luffy, just waiting.

As Straw hat took a moment to take in his surroundings, he didn't seem to notice the people that were important, such as Kidd, Law, or even the celestial dragons. Instead, his eyes zoned in on the mermaid who at the moment was being held on stage and he yelled

" Cami!" then he started to run towards her. I felt my fist clench at my side, it annoyed me that I no longer had the power to protect people that should be protected also, by seeing her, though see looked nothing like Aquarius, she still reminded me of Aquarius. As Luffy was making his way towards the mermaid now identified as Cami, A fish man which, I could only assume was one of Straw hat's campaigns tried to stop Luffy from advancing any further. But, as he tried to do this, everyone in the crowd turned their attention to him, because on this island the fish men are usually treated as slaves. But still, knowing his own position, the fish man turned to the celestial dragon searching for forgiveness for Straw hat's stupidity. But, his actions triggered the craziness that followed.

As the fish man asked for forgiveness the Celestial dragon shot him right in the chest. Then everything was in slow motion, Straw hat's once outgoing personality went dark, just like Natsu when he was fighting for me or should I say future me and my future self when Rouge killed my future self (My brain hurts). Straw hat that was a few meters away from the fish man started to move towards him, but with the look in his eyes we all knew his real target. Just when he was about to pass the fish man he stopped him saying something probably along the lines of 'don't do this' but, Straw hat simply removed the fish man's hands and placed them on his chest, then finally made the last few steps towards the celestial dragon. As he did this I heard from gasps from the audience saying things such as

"is he crazy," or even

"Is this really happening?"from the back I also heard from captain Kid

"He's serious?!"and finally, from Law who was right beside me,

"Straw Hat Luffy."

Then, it happened, Straw hat Luffy punched the Celestial dragon in the face. I guess the legend about the people from the D. family and how they are the enemies of the gods is true. But, what also surprised me was the look of his crew mates, they themselves looked as though they wanted to punch the dragon themselves. Also, at that moment the people panicked and all started to flee the building because now, if memory serves me right, then a marine admiral is on their way here. Which, also meant we were all in trouble, because we came here expecting the Straw hats to do something Bat shit crazy. But, if we aren't careful and don't leave soon, we'll have to face the wrath of the fleet admerial as well as their entire crew.

As the last few people left, we had a clear view of where all the straw hats were and who they were attacking. During the time the pedestrians fled, the skeleton Brooke, the woman I met earlier Robin, and lastly the long nosed man Usopp entered the fight with the straw hats. During the fight, Zoro the pirate hunter had cut open the water cage that held the mermaid Cami. As they continued to fight, a vibration could be felt throughout the entire room, and next thing we know the only people standing are the 3 pirate groups, the mermaid, and the old looking man with glasses that in all honesty I couldn't recognize. But, I could tell he had to be someone important because, everyone was looking at him as though they were intimidated, at least everyone besides straw hat Luffy.


	13. Chapter 12

Law POV

As Straw Hat Luffy punched the celestial dragon, everything went to hell and I could hardly take in what was happening, all I know is that throughout the battle the rest of Straw hat's crew entered the battle. But, Lucy didn't seem to have much of a problem keeping up with what was happening, as though her past was as crazy as Straw hat Luffy himself. But, then in the front of the room there was a huge explosion, then a man entered the room. The man standing on the stage was none other than Rayleigh the former member of Gold Rodger's crew.

As he entered, everything that was previously happening, stopped, and everyone was silent. If you knew who this man was then you'd be insane if you didn't show you were intimidated by him. But, then again people like that do exist that being said, I now know that neither Lucy or Straw Hat Luffy know who he is, what he can do, or they are both definitely insane. But, Lucy seemed to catch on to what everyone else was doing and put her guard up. Rayleigh however broke the silence after studying the scence.

"I see what happened now. You seem to have gotten into a mess Hachi. Were you the ones who saved him? Well then." But, before anyone could say anything, a way of sound went through the entire room, and all previous enemies that were attacking the straw hats fell to the floor unconscious. Then, finally realizing it, Kid spoke with

"This guy… No Way!" then Long nose with

"Huh? What just happened?!" after him the man with the curly eyebrows said

"What's with this old guy?!" But, instead of responding to what just happened, Straw hat Luffy being the insane man he is stared him right in the eye. This caught his attention and he said also looking him in the eye.

"That straw hat of yours… It really fits a fearless man like yourself. I've wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy." Then he paused for a moment and looked over at my group and added.

"It seems that girl doesn't belong… Interesting" That comment made me focus more and I could tell by her shoulders that she was tense due to the now unwanted attention. But, the Dark lord seemed to leave it there for something he would look into later. Then he turned back to the mermaid and put his hands up and started using his devil fruit again. The Straw hats were ready to strike, but before they had a chance that chains that once bound her shattered. Then he once again began to speak

"That was the last of my power I'm sure you can defend yourselves "Kid spoke up and said

"I'm not going to rely on an old man to do my work, but you rookies can sit in here and let me do my work" Now this snapped myself and Straw hat out of the trance we were in because of what happened over the past few minutes. If I let Captain Kid fight without any help, not only would I look weak, but also I would be a bad captain because, I'm making someone else defend me. This also seemed to register in Straw Hats mind because, we both turned to the exit we knew that marines, and even a Admiral might be. As was leavening I heard Lucy say beside me.

"Keep them busy a while, I want to take a look around and see if I can find anything useful." Then, right before I left down the hall towards the outside I saw out of the corner of my eye Rayleigh follow Lucy into the back stage area of the stage. But, I had other things to worry about.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy yelled

"You guys should go back in I said I'd handle it." Kid spoke, which my response was

"Don't go ordering me around"

This went on until we finally reach the entrance where we saw a formation of Marines already ready for us. Well, this was going to get interesting.

Shortest Chapter yet, But, it had to be done. Sorry :)


	14. Chapter 13

Lucy POV

As Law went to leave to deal with the marines I got suspicious of what this place held and before he left ear shot I whispered

"Keep them busy a while, I want to take a look around and see if I can find anything useful." I just hope he heard me because before he could indicate he did, I started to walk off. As I did I could hear all the captains leave the auction house arguing about who should fight and who should stay behind. But, the foot steps behind me didn't go unnoticed. As I entered the back room of the stage, I came to a stop knowing the man behind me was going to keep following until I stopped. As I stopped he did as well.

"Seems noticed me. But Just how did you do it, it defiantly isn't haki. Just who are you?" The man that only moments ago said that I didn't seem to belong, as though I was a piece to a different puzzle said. With my back still turned to him I said

"How can you tell?" as I finished speaking I turned around to speak to him face to face, and as I did this I saw the smirk on his face and the glistening in his eyes. Then with that look the man started to speak

"I couldn't tell just a wild guess" After hearing this I wanted to scream I was so mad but, I had to keep myself concentrated on the fact this old man even though he may seem like any average person, was so intimidating that even the rookies with over 100,000 beri bounties had been scared of him. Meaning, that he and a way of getting information he wanted and he just got information out of me as though it were the easiest thing in the world. So, I started glaring at him to wordlessly communicate with him that I now was paying attention and being serious. He seemed to understand as he himself also got a bit more serious and started to talk once again.

"Are you going to say who you are because, I know you aren't any normal person because you are part of the heart pirates."

"What's that got to do with anything." I yelled back not being able to hold back some of my anger.

"Law isn't the type to just let anyone on his team" When he said this, there seemed to be an evil aura surrounding him, as though he had a plan and it was going accordingly. This pissed me the hell off so I screamed

"My names Lucy of the heart pirates and everything else about me is none of your god damn business!" After screaming this I realized just how much time had passed. So, as I stomped past him to go meet up with Law and everyone else, I spoke in his ear

"Don't even try figuring me out, you'll find no one has a single bit of information on me." As I was about to enter the main room again with the stage and all I heard him speak behind me

"Well Lucy, let's just see how your story unfolds" and, I knew for a fact that he had a smirk on his face, that bastard.

As I looked around the stage room, I saw the last of the rookie pirates crew were leaving the room. So, I followed closely behind them. I knew we had to leave because we could defiantly not defeat a marine admiral. But, thinking back to what just happened I realized that even though I went back there to get information on this place, I came back with Jack shit. I swear if I ever see that man again, I won't hesitate to punch him in the face.


	15. Chapter 14

Law POV

As we exit the auction house, though we all argued that we could handle this ourselves. I know for sure that yes we could handle our own against these guys, but the moment a marine admiral comes, they were all screwed. So, at the moment a truce was in all of our best interests.

As we faced the marines they aimed 3 cannons at us, one for each of us, Straw hat became a balloon to deflect it back at the marines that shot him. Kid, stopped it right before it hit him and also directed it at the marines that hit him. Then, I detached a marine's head from their body before switching the location of the canon ball with that of the man's head. All of us yelled the phrases needed to activate our devil fruits, and each of took out the canons and few marines that fired at us.

As that was happening, a group of marines were setting up another line of cannons to fire at all of us. So, being the cocky man he is, Kid decided to raise both hands and stick them and my and Straw Hat's face while saying

"Stay out of this you 2!" I had to admit this pissed me off because, who is he to put his hands In my face.

"If you try putting your hand in my face again, it won't be a marine head I'm juggling" After saying this, Kid gave me a pissed off look because I had threaten him but, could do nothing about it because he had other things to worry about.

"Leave this too me" Straw Hat Luffy shouted. Myself and Kid looked up to see straw hat running towards the marines ready to attack. At this I smirked, while Kid seemed to look at him as though he just realized Straw Hat Luffy was insane. I had to say though, Straw Hat was smarter then he showed, well at least in battle. During the time Kid and were arguing, he took it upon himself to duck under Kid's arm and start running towards the enemy. After a few moments of being stunned though, Kid once again got angry, because Straw hat had taken his spotlight, and he once again could do anything about it, this time the reason being Straw Hat was already in front of the Marines.

When we heard the captain of the marines yell fire, at the same time we also heard Straw Hat shout "Gomu Gomu finger net" after shouting that, Straw hat Luffy's fingers stretched so much that it created a net that safely caught all the cannon balls. Both myself and Kid stood there astonished by his powers, both of us even commented on his powers with Kid Speaking first.

"He stretches?!"

"What's with his devil fruit powers?"

But, once Straw hat caught the cannons, he started to spin in endless circles, and while doing so, one of the cannon balls fell out of his netted fingers and forces myself and Kid to jump out of the way before we got hit. Once we both landed Kid shouted

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Then the head I was carrying yelled

"I thought I was going to die" After that Luffy yelled

"Sorry!" Kid responded back with

"You really are insane!" Which, made me smirk because, it was true. Who would actually do half the shit he does. Before we could continue our conversation any longer the marines cut us off with

"Start with Straw hat Luffy!... Charge!" Once the marines all started running towards Straw hat, he released all the cannon balls effectively blowing up all of the marines that were coming at him. Then, the Captain of the marines yelled

"Shoot! Shoot him!" This caused for more cannons to be shot at Luffy, but he ended up dodging them. As he did this the captain once again yelled

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" This time more marines started running towards straw hat, but this time they had no formation. So, by yelling the names to once again active his devil fruit powers, he stretched his leg and from left to right kick all of them while standing a good distance away. Then the captain yelled another or of

"Don't hesitate! Fire!" When this happened, Straw hat wasn't hurt, but his hat was blown off his head and he yelled

"Oh Crap!" then once again using his devil fruit powers, he stretched his arm and caught his hat before it hit the ground. Then, he brought the rest of his body towards his hat while saying something to himself, probably something along the lines of 'That was a close one'. If I had to be honest though, that is Straw Hat's greatest weakness. If his hat is ever destroyed, then he would have to rename his crew because, people couldn't even be referred to as Straw hat any more. But, right now there were other things to worry about because, the captain of the marines had just yelled another order

""Now, Charge!" Which caused a group of marines with no formation what so ever started running towards us. At this point though, Kid decided to take action of his own. Kid started by yelling his devil fruit activation words. When he did this all the weapons in the area started to float, well all except my sword. Then they floated towards him, and right before he was hit by the weapons, he yelled something else that scattered all the weapons he had just attained.

By this point, the captain of the marines simply look pissed off because, his marines were no match for us rookies.

While he was talking to another marine, Straw hat decided to finally come back towards myself and kid. Also, during this time the head was tossing around was yelling. As Straw Hat was comeing back I said

"Good grief, there's more marines then I originally anticipated" Then straw Hat came back and commented

"You guys have some weird powers." Then Kid shot back with

"Your powers are the strangest" Which, at this point to no one's surprise, Straw Hat said

"really?!"

Then, we heard the marines talking about how we earned the reputations we have, and that as long as they could hold us back long enough, then the admiral could come and save them. I responded to this simply by saying

"You really think we are going to let that happen?" Then, I the head at them which, in short made them freak out even more because, the man's body was running around crazy. Then, said man's head warned them about how they should not enter any of the circles I create. But, it was too late a warning because, I shouted

"room" and created a circle around a large group of marines, then using my sword, I sliced through all of their bodies, not killing any of them, but attached their bodies to other random body parts. While this was happening, Straw Hat Luffy and Kid decided to create arms as big as giants and barrel through a good part of marines themselves. Straw hat had done that by bowing air into his arm while, Kid collects a huge amount of weapons and piled them together.

After we all did our big attacks, we all reconvened and heard our teams behind us talking about the damage we had done. I Also got the chance to hear someone say.

"huh, just like Fairy Tail" I smiled because, I knew that it could only be one person who said that, and I also had to smirk because of the way Straw hat looked but, I had to ask

"What happened to you Straw Hat? Your killing the mood." Which his response was

"really?" but, ignoring our conversation and instead inspecting the damage, Kid said

"Well, looks like we ruined their formation." And true to his word, the marines were all standing around without a clue of what to do.

At this point, Straw hat had regained his original size, and the marines decided that there was only one option left for them, and that was to come barreling at us. At this point, we all had our crews back so it was time to leave, but Kid spoke out by saying.

"It was nice to meet you in person straw hat Luffy, but the next time we meet, expect no mercy." To this, Straw replied with

"Okay, but I'm the one who is going to find the one piece" We al stared at Straw hat as though we were surprised by his comment. The one piece was something all pirates knew about, but no one dared talked about publicly because, you'd be looked at as though you were insane. As we were distracted, Kid's crew member Killer came and defended us and Kid started talking to him by saying

"Killer, on our way here, whenever we said we were in search of the one piece, we were laughed at which in turn made me kill the people that laughed at us. But, in order to survive in the ocean we are headed, anyone who doesn't have guts dies. So, Straw hat, Lets meet in the New World" Then, with one last smirk we all ran our separate ways, with our own crews, ready to enter a whole new world

* * *

I won't be posting next Sunday due to Easter, but after that everything should be back to normal uploading. :)


	16. Chapter 15

Lucy POV

As all the crew members for the rookies and I leave the auction house, we all already see the destruction. Some comment on how is it possible for so much damage to of taken place in such a short amount of time, and others are shouting to their captains about how they are all ready to head for the ships before the real trouble comes. As I stand waiting for Law with the rest of his, I silently smile to myself and say

"huh, just like fairy Tail" Which, it really was just like Fairy Tail, I could tell they had their own way for caring for their crew and the heart pirates just like Fairy Tail, make me forget all of my other problems. I silently laughed at how they were complaining about this damage, if only they knew what I had to deal with while on team Natsu. I am suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the end of what Kid was saying. So, I look up and smile happily at Law when I hear him say

"Come on, we got to get going!" So, I as well as the rest of the heart pirates start following him ready to get off this island and start the next adventure. As I was running, I got another glimpse of the Straw hats and saw the woman I had met earlier and yelled to her

"Good Luck Robin! Hope our paths cross again" She seemed surprised, but none the less still smiled and waved. Her captain also smiled and waved though, he knew nothing about me. Straw hat Luffy reminded me a lot of Natsu when he did that. It specifically reminded me of the first time I meet Natsu, he had said hi, and saved me from the fake Salamander even though he knew nothing about me.

As I turn back around and continue following Law, we got about half way to the ship when we run into a problem. The man known as Pacifista, a man who while living, worked for the government, but now that he had died, the government decided to create robots that looked like him and replicated his powers, was standing before us. He being a robot and all had gotten a few upgrades to his former self, and that being said he was easily able to lock onto Law because of his 200 million bounty, also, as it locked onto Law, it also locked onto someone else who was behind us, that being Captain Kid. But, since both targets were in the same direction, the robot shot towards us. As it did this, Law put an arm around my waist, and jumped out of the way and onto a tree root. Then, he let go of my and whispered

"Stay back and let us handle this."

I simply nodded and climbed down from the massive tree root and watched kid and Law begin to fight. Law was the first to attempt to fight, but his attack was interrupted by a blast that Pacifista shot his way, and as he was leaping out of the way, Pacifista had locked back onto Kid. But, since Pacifista decided to lock onto Law first, Kid had the time to gather weapons from all over and create a giants hand out of them. So, when Pacifista did shoot at Kid, it was an easy block for him, and as a counter attack, Kid a ball of weapons at him, but it had no affect because, Pacifista also blocked the attack, except he used a blast. The battle continued on in a stale mate, Law didn't have enough time to prepare an attack, and Kid and Pacifista kept lunching and blocking attacks. But, at some point, Kid found an opening and used it to launch Pasifista into the air. As he did that, the once giant weapon arm he had turned to pile of junk at his feet.

Finally, when the robot finally reached the ground, Kid started to walks towards it to see the damage he had done, seeing as he had done most of the work, while Law had only temporarily distracted every now and again. But, as he walked towards the machine, it started to get up again, ready to continue attacking. This time however, Law did have enough time to attack Pacifista so, Law effectively created a room around him, then jumped up and stabbed him in the chest. This time, I was sure the robot was down for good, so I ran up to Law ready to keep running towards the ship.

As I approached Kid and Law I could tell they were arguing with the way they were yelling at each other, I walked up to Law just as Law stated

"You over estimated your abilities."

Kid was going to shout something else, but was distracted by a line of marines coming our way. So, without any parting words both Kid and Law went their separate ways starting to fight through the crowd of marines.

As we were fighting through, I finally got the chance to show off my amazing Lucy punch and Lucy Kick. This went on for only about 30 minutes because we made quick work of the low ranking marines and got to out ship. And, without looking back, we left ready to start palning their next adventure.

Normal POV

Little did they know, as Lucy went up to Law and Kid earlier, the head of the robot Pacifista was not destroyed in the fight, and was recording what it saw at all times, sending footage of people and their Identities straight to Marine headquarters. So, when the marines saw the foreign looking girl come into view with the Identity of 'unknown', they called a bounty to be put on her head.


	17. Chapter 16

Law POV

It had been 1 week since we and all the other rookies fled from Sabaody Archipelago, and the scratches my crew and I had gotten healed. At this point we just had to plan things out before we went to the new World. As of the moment, I was sat at my desk when I heard a faint knock at my door. I wanted a moment to make sure I heard correctly and decided to stand up and go to the door myself, because I had a feeling I knew who it was.

When we had gotten away from the marines on Sabaody Archipelago, Lucy had asked me for a weapon for her to use, I had responded to her with that she should of picked up a weapon while we were docked, but now that she wanted one, I told her she could have whatever weapon she wanted from the treasure room as long as she could handle it.

As I opened the door to my office, I was greeted by not other then Lucy, she had the same outfit on from the day I saw her with the demon child Robin, the only difference being, now she had a ship attached right at her hip. She had her hand up. Ready to knock on the door again. As she lowered her hand, I simplify asked

"What do ya need?" She simply responded with,

"I was wondering if I could come in" I simply nodded and started to walk back to my desk, and she followed me and closed the door behind her. I knew, that my entire crew wanted to know what was planned next because, I usually already knew by now. As I sat at my desk I heard her slam her hand on the desk and scream.

"Just what the hell are you doing in here? You've been in here since we left Sabaody Archipelago?!" I could tell she was irritated.

"Well, I would tell you guys what to do if I knew what to do next." She simply huffed, and and yelled

"Well ask for help, you moron!" After she shouted this I looked her in the eyes, and she continued.

"We all know you're after revenge for your friend who was killed, so why don't you just ask and see if we can help you?" I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what she was saying, and it was true. It wasn't like I hid anything important from my crew, so why didn't I ask for help, well actually that as simple, I usually just stayed silent until my crew needed more commands, but that wouldn't work anymore, and she was just bringing attention to the matter. If I wanted to exact revenge and survive in the new world So, I needed to communicate.

"Lucy, get the crew together and tell them we're having a meeting." Lucy simply nodded and smiled before walking out of my office, after I watched her leave the room, I too got up and left the room headed for the rest/meeting room.

A few minutes later, My whole crew was in the meeting hall and ready to hear me out, they all had a look on their face as though they were all ready to hear what I was about to say, I looked through the crowd and saw Lucy enter the room, make eye contact with me, nodded, and with that our meeting began.

It turned out, that the planning for what we had ahead took a lot longer than most of us had originally thought. By the time we figure out what to do, we heard of what happened to Fire fist Ace. We knew that since we had heard rumors of he and Straw Hat Luffy having and truce, that we needed to head to the marine headquarters before it was too late and we had to re plan everything.

As of the moment, we knew few details about how to get to Doflamingo. Also, we knew, more specifically myself and Lucy knew we couldn't defeat him without the help of another. That's where Straw hat Luffy came in, but if he went and got himself killed at the marine headquarters, then everything we've planned for so far was all for not. Also, we heard rumors of a place where a man by the name of Caesar worked for Doflamingo called Punk Hazard.

The plan was for me to go to Punk hazard and wait for Straw Hat Luffy there because there was a likely chance that the Straw hats would get there too. The rest of my crew was meant to go to Zuo. There they would wait for me to come back with the straw hats. Once the Straw hats finally arrived at Punk hazard, then we would capture Caesar and head for Dressrosa. There, we will force Doflamingo to drop his title as War Lord and then fight him.

But, before any of that could come into play, I would need to gain the title of warlord without the help of anyone to show my loyalty to the government.

With that planned, we set off for the marine headquarters prepared to save Monkey D Luffy.


	18. Chapter 17

Law POV

It had been 2 weeks since we created the plan, and since then it's been a race to get to marine headquarters, because for news papers we have seen that he not only broke in, but also broke out of the worse prison in existence, Impel Down. Also, when reading the news paper I had realized a new bounty was set on someone. But, the picture of the person was only the back of their head. But, the mid back length blonde hair, and the outfit I could tell that it was none other than Lucy. Her image was labeled 'Jane Doe', because, that meant that she was unknown, and that's why a bounty was placed on her. But, I had warned her, but being in the New World, her bounty of 70 million bounty was on the lower end of the bounties in the New World.

When she heard of the bounty put on her head, she freaked out, so much that it made me chuckle. But, to be honest it as bound to happen sooner or later because, when something was discovered that was 'unknown' to the government then it was considered a threat. Also, she was traveling with me, so eventually all people traveling with me would be a threat of their very own. Also, we were headed to marine headquarters so they would see her and want to raise her bounty further because they would know she was working with the enemy.

As of now, I was sitting in my office waiting for the word that we had arrived at marine headquarters. After an hour or so of more waiting, Bepo peeked into my office and said softly

"Just say the word captain and we can surface near marine headquarters. But, there seems to still be a lot of fighting. sorry"

"Surface, we need to make sure Straw Hat Luffy is still alive or all that planning we did would be for nothing." Then, Bepo left to surface the ship. I also got up and left the room and went near the exit of the ship ready to go out and see the state of the head quarters. But, it seemed that I wasn't the only one who was told we were near the marine head quarters. Standing there was none other then Lucy.

As I come near her she seemed to sense the presence of some and turned around to see me standing there with my usual outfit and sword leaning on my shoulder. She however was once again in one of the heart pirate jumpsuits, but even though it was baggy, it still showed her very feminine figure. Also, it seemed that her bust was a bit to big because, she didn't have it completely zippered up which caused an acceptable amount of cleavage to show. But, I couldn't blame her for wanting to change out of the original yellow belly shirt she was in because, it was actually quite cold.

"Law, you should really put something heavier on you know." She spoke, I responded with

"And you should really call me captain."This in the beginning when she first joined my crew annoyed me quite a bit because she should use proper titles, especially when it came to someone of a higher rank then her. But, I had to admit that I was getting used to her calling me by my name. Then, before we could talk any further over the ship's intercom we heard a very nervous Bepo say

"The ship is now surfaced, feel free to leave the ship"

Lucy turned back to the door and turn and pushed open the door. At first, her faced looked completely stunned from what I could see. Then, she slowly walked further out onto the deck to let me as every one else see what exactly was going on. As I walked out, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. If we hadn't made it sooner, everything we had been working towards may have all been for not.


	19. Chapter 18

Lucy POV

As I exited the ship I expected to see the great largely guarded fortress I had read several stories about. But what I walked out to truly shocked me. The famously barricaded marine base was in shambles, as though no one had lived there In thousands of years. But, though there was so much destruction, you could tell both sides were nearing their own end, and were all ready for the war to be over.

My concentration was destroyed when I saw a blue smoking demon falling from the sky holding none other than the man we were looking for, Monkey D. Luffy. But, I froze, I didn't know what to do, I could tell he was badly injured, but I could also tell both of them were both still alive just in really bad shape. That when I heard a voice from my side speaks up,

"Bring him over here! Before it's too late!"

I turn to see just who it is, but with spending so much with him since I arrived here, I already knew. Law was the one shouting next to me. After taking a moment to fully take in what he was doing, I started doing the same and also started to shout to come my way. Once we saw that the blue demon had directed their fall towards us, Law quickly yelled to the crew members.

"Prepare for surgery and to re submerge. 2 patients in critical condition!"

With that said, all crew members rushed around following captain orders. However, just as I was about to help out, Law said

"Come with me, I need you there in surgery" with that I simply nodded and followed him in as we brought both the demon and Straw hat back into the ship. But, we weren't out of the woods yet, we still needed to make sure they survived their injuries, and that we got away from the marines. As Law started to work on Straw hat, we felt the rumbling of the marines shooting missiles at us wanting to take us down all at once. But, we kept moving trusting in our navigator to get us out of danger

A few weeks later

Lucy POV  
it had been a few weeks since we save Straw hat Luffy and the fish man Jinbe from the marine headquarters. In the end of the war with the pirates and the marines, the marines claimed victory after the deaths of Fire fist Ace, and White beard. During the war though, all heard of the news of how Straw hat Luffy was connected to the revolutionary Dragon, the vice admiral Garp, and Fire fist ace. All of them were forces to be reckoned with and were all from the infamous family of D, the god slayers.

When we had finally escaped the marines the fish man, the war lord Boa Hancock stopped us in our travels telling us the safest place for Luffy to hide and heal was indeed her own Maiden island. When we had arrived, the women there claimed that myself and Luffy were the only ones actually aloud on the island while everyone else was contained in a small area. But, with my whole crew in the one small area, there was no need for me to leave.

The island was quiet, and we were constantly provided with the food we needed. But, one day Straw hat awoke, and when he did, it was as though, once again everything that happened during the war finally hit him again. But, soon after he passed out once again. I truly couldn't blame him, from what heard, he was really close with Ace so much they had taken an oath when they were little that they were brothers. It reminded me of when I lost my mother, or even when I and my friends watched as my future self faced death by a man we had just thought was our friend.

It wasn't until the day that man returned that everything started rolling again. The man that had taken interest in me, so much so that, he followed me and asked me questions. The man Rayleigh came from the sea, in search of none other than Monkey D. Luffy.


	20. Chapter 19

Law POV

When we finally arrived at the maiden island we were all condemned to a single a location, well all of us except Straw hat and Lucy. But, neither used access to the island because, one was unconscious, while the other Lucy, I was pretty sure knew that though she was welcomed to explore the island, they really didn't want her there but, had no reason as to why she wasn't allowed.

During our time at the maiden island, I was busy mostly taking care if the fish man and Straw hat Luffy, while Lucy seemed to be busy studding the newspapers to see exactly what had happen during the war, also when I wasn't take care of the fish man, Lucy was talking to him about his culture, the war, and other things pertaining to things you couldn't learn from a book like she had been doing. But, when it became night, she would spend her time outside staring into the skies at the night stars. The rest of my crew was also outside, but they were all asleep. I couldn't blame any of them, they joined my crew and though pirates usually had boats, I had a Submarine that allowed little chance for us to ever see the sky, especially at night. One night, I remember waking up really late one night to see her at the water's edge staring out at the sky. So, I get up and go sit next to her and take in the scene before me, which was a beautiful scene for more than one reason. At first, when I had sat down though, she had tensed up probably because she wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. After some silence she had spoken

"The night sky is the only thing that never changes no matter where you go, at least that is what my mother had said, and I guess she was right." I responded with

"I'm guessing the water and day sky is the same too." She nodded in agreement, but also said

"well, yeah that's true, but that's not the point, I can see all the consolations that are my friends. No metter where I go they're always right up there." I also simply nodded and she continued

"Hey Law, after this plan works out, can we keep exploring?" Beofre I could answer though, I felt a weight hit my shoulder. I look down and see her soundly asleep, so as I was lying her down next to me I layed down next to her and said

"Yeah, of course we can"

After that the days past until the day the man we meet back at the auction house came to the island. Rayleigh.

When he first appeared, Straw hat Luffy had yet to heal fully from the injuries he got from the battle with the marines. I'm sure he realized this because he said

"Since the man I wanted to mainly talk to is still healing I want to talk to that girl right there" he was pointing at Lucy. However, before she moved to go to a private place to talk to him, she looked at me and I simply nodding giving her permissions and the okay that she wasn't in any danger. As she left to talk to him, Straw Hat Luffy had woken up and went on a rampage because of his awful mental state.

As he was freaking out, Jinbe followed him into the forest. As I watched him leave I started ordering around my crew because, we were no longer needed here. I asked one of the women of the island if she see if her island could get food for myself and my crew so we could leave. I knew they'd happily obliged because; we weren't exactly welcomed guests when we came. As I watched all my crew enter the ship I headed in the direction Rayleigh had taken Lucy thinking it was about time she was done with her conversation because, she didn't seem to want to release information to him in the first place.


	21. Chapter 20

Lucy POV

As that man Rayleigh pointed out myself, I unconsciously looked towards Law seeing if he had a clue as to what I was supposed to do. When he finally did make eye contact, he nodded towards me sending me on my way with the man that just emerged from the sea. So, I look back to the man known as Rayleigh and start walking towards him, and once he sees this, he starts walking towards an area where we won't be bothered. When we finally came to a stop, he turns around and faces me while asking

"Seems you were right, it's as if you have never existed in this world, but how is that possible?" I smile at this, and respond

"What's got you interested in me, I'm just a girl part of a pirate crew." As I waited for his response, his face darkened, and I could tell he was about to say something I was not aware of

"Well, at first I took it as a challenge, I was going to ask someone I knew if they could look you up, when I came across the strangest thing" then, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a scrolled up poster. Then, he unrolled it to reveal a the title of the poster being 'Jane Doe', then as he kept unscrolling it raveled the back of the head of a girl. But, the girl in the image was very familiar to me because, I did in fact see the person every day. That was because, that girl was none other than myself. Now, I know that the back of a blonde girl could be anyone, but how I knew was the fact there was a red irritated part of my skin that had a newly tattooed mark of my old guild, Fairy tail.I didn't know where he got the picture from so I began to speak

"How did you find…" But, I never finished the what I was saying, because when he finished unscrolling the paper it said 'catch alive, bounty of 70 million' as I stared at the flyer, he started to speak

"It seems that no one can find information on you, so I'll ask again, but this time I expect an answer. Just who are you?" the moment I realized that he was threaten me, I started glaring at him and then spoke

"I'm a heart pirate that was originally cast into this world nearly dead, but was in the end saved by my crew." He had also gotten serious and his eyebrows slightly rose and he asked

"What do you mean by that, this world" when he said that I realized that I probably shouldn't of said that, but it was too late now. I knew that if I lied to him he could easily kill me; at least that's what I got from when I first met him at the auction house, so I start explaining my story

"Well, it was about two weeks before the heart pirates had reached Sabaody Archipelago. I wasn't on the ship because we were completely unaware the two of us even existed. Well, the reason for that is simple; I come from a place, a world, called earth land. That all happened because, in my world I was gravely injured and in a last attempt to save me, a powerful man in my world sent me here. Then, next thing I know I was on Law's ship."

"Who has this power? And if he is so powerful, why didn't he just heal you?" He asked and I understand what he means, but in the end little is truly known about Celestial magic and even less about spirits themselves especially the spirit king, so I respond to him by saying

"This man was the king of the spirit world and, I know I was a good friend of his, so I'm sure that if he had known how to heal me he would have. Also, I'm sure that all the problems I left behind were solved soon after I left by my friends." He thought for a moment, and then spoke

"If your world has no power, then why not try and go back?"I thought for a moment, why didn't I try to get back to Earth land? Maybe I was too focus on making sure that I survived in this world that I hadn't yet thought about getting back to my old world. Come to think of it, it has been quite a bit of time since I last thought of team Natsu and Fairy Tail. But, then again I still owe Law and the rest of his crew for saving me. Also, I feel as though I've started to accept the fact that I may never return to Earth land because, the heart pirates are now my new family.

I was about to respond to him when I felt a person from my side wrap their arm around my shoulder and spoke

"Because, she with me now." The moment I heard his voice, I knew who it was, Law. I looked up at him, and felt a light blush dust my cheeks as he continued to speak.

"Now, if you don't mind, leave my crew member alone, and go speak to the man you originally came here for" With that said, Law started to walk away, towards the ship. But, before we had a chance to leave earshot of him, we heard him say

"I'll be waiting for your plan to finally unfold."


	22. Chapter 21

Law's POV

After I had gotten Lucy out of her personal hell, we headed back to the ship and headed on our way to Zou. The trip had taken us roughly 3 weeks. When there, the plan for Bepo and I to leave with the ship and then, we would find a way to get me the title of war lord. But, it seemed one person had other plans in mind, she had come to me hours before we planned to depart.

"hey Law, I have a change in plans" I looked at her, why would she want to change plans now

"And what would those plans entail?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was frustrated that she was planning on changing the plans as they were happening.

"Well, before you ask, it so I can gather information instead of waiting around on an island waiting for my captain to return." She took a breath, "After you receive the title warlord, I want to be there when we drop you off at Punk hazard; from there I want Bepo to drop me off at Dressarosa where I can gather Intel about everything that is happening there."

I thought for a moment, it wouldn't be a bad idea, but it had its risks, and it didn't help that she had a bounty and only a whip to protect herself. I had to remind her of that before I allowed her to leave Zou.

"Lucy, you realize your situation, the government wants you and they don't plan to go easy on you either. Also, if you are spotted with me or with that tattoo, your bounty will be boosted by a lot more then it is now." As I looked in her eyes and told her this, she never faltered or filched. I guess she thought this all over, what she said next though, gave me confidence in her and her new plan.

"Law, I'm well aware of what will happen actually, I know it's going to happen because I will be on the ship and helping you get the title of warlord. I became a pirate and, kind of knew the risks. Also, don't forget that I own you one for saving my life" Afterwards, she smiled, knowing full well that she reeled me into her plan, I let out a sigh, there was no point in fighting it now

"Fine, you can go, just go inform everyone else of what is happening." After saying this her grin got bigger, and she started to softly giggle with a soft blush on her cheeks, then she said.

"Then, let's go, they all already know, even Bepo!" after saying this she made her way towards the ship where the rest of our crew was waiting to watch our departure. As she kept walking, I realized what she just said and yelled back

"Hey! I'm the captain, I make the plans!" Then she started laughing, as if she knew that I was tightly wrapped around her finger.

As we reached the crowd of crew members, Lucy went around hugging a few and waving good bye. If I waited for her to say goodbye to everyone, I would be 50 years older. So, I went back grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ship. But, when we got to the ship, she had no time to get mad because, the ship started out towards the seemingly never ending horizon of the sea. So, with the last of the time we had left before we submerge into the water we both waved our goodbyes to all of our friends embarking on a journey where we wouldn't know where we would meet again.


	23. Chapter 22

Lucy POV

It had been a few weeks since we had left Zou, and since then, we have collected almost all of the hearts required for Law's plan to become a war lord. While we've been exploring, taking out pirates that if not taken out by us, would have been by the next crew of pirates they met. While fighting all the pirates, I was able to increase my accuracy with my whip. But, it had been days since we last saw any sort of pirate crew but, I could tell you whether or not that made me happy or not. I felt selfish because, I didn't want the time to end with Law and Bepo, I knew that once we finished this mission, we were likely not going to see each other for a while. Also, if all works out, next time we all meet, we'll be accompanied by the Straw hats. But, as things go, my wishes were granted because, I heard Law yell to me

"Get to the deck, we have the last of prate hearts we need just on the surface." When I hear this, I run towards the exit of the ship and get ready to attack. Soon after arriving, Law came from the direction of his office and said

"Our last fights together for a while huh, let's make this the best one yet." The moment he said that, I forgot about the sadness I was feeling about leaving Law and Bepo and immediately grin saying

"Yeah! Let's do this." Then, as if almost on cue we heard Bepo say

"Sir we're above the water… sorry." Simultaneously both Law and I kicked down the door and started towards the ship and, once we reach the edge of the ship, and right before we hit the water, I hear Law shout out from my side

"Room! Shambles!" Then, we both switched locations with barrels that were previously on the offending ship.

As we continued fighting, Both Law and I stayed close together making sure the other was alright., but, if I were honest, I knew that Law would be fine especially with his advantage of having a devil fruit pirate. But, there was in the end, nothing to worry about, because within 10 minutes, all the pirates lay on the floor around us, with holes in their chests because, all their hearts lay on the floor right below Law and I. So, with that, we collect the hearts in a sack that was laying on the ship's deck and, head back to the ship setting course to our next destination, Marine headquarters.

It took a few weeks to finally get to marine headquarters and during that time, it seemed as though we all forgot about the fact that in a short amount of time we would all be separated and have to survive own our own for an unset amount of time. We spent the time either having little talks, or myself and Law would spend our time in his office reading books on different subjects only sometimes disturbing the silence when one of us would ask 'is it anything interesting?' referring to the book either of us were currently reading. But, one day while we were lounging Law interrupted our reading time by asking

"Are you sure about all of this?" This distracted me from my reading and I looked up at him and asked him

"What do you mean?" To answer my question, he simply stared at me at this point know for a fact I knew exactly what he was referring to. So with a sigh I put down my book, got up, walked over to right beside him and said

"I know what I'm getting myself into, you just have to trust me. I promise won't die, I promised my future self that I would go on more adventures." He stared into my eyes to see if I would falter, but all it did was make a light blush dust my check. Then, unconsciously Law and I leaned in towards each other, both tilting out head slightly in opposite directions. But, right before our lips could touch, Bepo came over the inter com.

"Sir, we're at Marine headquarters… sorry." When we heard this, we both jumped back, and I had turned red as a tomato while Law didn't seem to be affected by the moment at all. With that, we both went to the exit door to the deck ready to face the marines and have our plan begin to roll.


	24. Chapter 23

Sorry for missing on Wednesday but I had school and exams, also my story is getting to the point where soon I might take a break to finish it before posting the rest of it. I still have another week or two of exams so updates will b a little strange, but I will fish this story I promise you

Law POV

When I heard that we finally arrived at marine headquarters, I knew that this was the beginning of something bigger then all of us. I knew that, from this point moving forward, I was on my own for an unknown amount of time. As I looked out the window of the door that leads to the deck, I could see the water slowly drain off the deck and into the vast sea. As that happened, the water that was in my view was replaced with a group of marines that all had the barrel of their guns aimed directly at the exit of my ship. Everything was silent; Lucy and I weren't saying a word nor were any of the marines that I could see. But the silence was disturbed when Bepo said over the inter com with a shaky voice.

"The ship is above water ca…captain" I simply stared Lucy in the eyes and nodded, and then in one smooth motion, Lucy opened the door and let me exit the ship with her following after. As I exited the ship I could hear the tension in the air, and knew that if anyone was going to talk unless I started the talking.

"I heard there was an open position for war lord" I said with a snicker while dropping the bag of 100 pirate hearts. When the bag of hearts hit the floor, the bag spilled over and a few of the hearts fell out. Then I added to my statement by saying.

"Seems I dropped my application" The marines started freaking out, and it wasn't until marine fleet admiral Sengoku came out that marines once again fell into silence. He walked over to me, looked down at my bag, then said

"Seems you stumbled upon 100 hearts of different pirates" I simply smiled, an almost evil smile. But as I was doing that, I could hear the clicks of cameras and could tell that the attentions of some were more focused on something other than me. I also knew that though some of the cameras were pointed my way, others were pointed at the figure behind me, Lucy. I slightly tightened one of my fists, now her bounty would go up. Then, Sengoku said

"That girl is dangerous you know, but you're lucky. If you were here for another reason that wasn't becoming a war lord, then that girl would be being tortured right now and you would be dead." I knew by saying this he was trying to bait me to attack, to make me basically surrender my life to them. But, I didn't get riled up like Straw hat Luffy knew how to stay calm and collected. But, this was different, yes I was able to keep a calm exterior, but on the inside I wanted to punch him in the face for even saying he would torture her. But, I also knew that there was some truth in his statement, if Lucy was ever captured, then she would receive a fate more brutal then that of any pirate.

Since I had showed no sign of fighting any of the marines, I was named war lord and left Marine headquarters for Punk hazard.

Conference room with the War lords POV

It had been a few days since Trafalgar Law was given the title war lord and also a few days since the mysterious girl was once again spotted. In the room sits Mihawk, Edward Weevil, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, and Marshall D. Teach. All of them had an interest in both the mystery girl and Law but, 2 people in particular had gained a great interest in them. The first being the man who seemed to be gaining interest in many of the rookies Mihawk, and the other being the man that was being targeted by the 2 people, Donquixote Doflamingo. But, the reason why they were all there was a paper in the middle of paper still labeled 'Jane Doe', but now, it was labeled 110 million berry bounty alive.


	25. Chapter 24

p class="MsoNormal"Lucy POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had been a month since Law was declared a war lord and now everyone knew that he was and now wasn't someone to be messed with. Also, just as his bounty as dropped, we were given the surprise that mine had been raised. I remember the day we got the flyer, and how bad Law had reacted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"3 weeks earlier/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was sitting on the deck, because we felt we needed air, and because, we wanted to see the world's reaction to Law's new title in the news. As I continued sun bathing, it was as if Law knew exactly when the news would come because, as the seagull dropped off the news, the door to the ship opened and out walked Law./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Law walked over to me, and before I could open the paper took it out of my hand. But, as he was takeing it, a paper fell out with a very familiar face on it, mine. Which, at first I wasn't surprised, because I did have a bounty on my head. But, the usual 70 million bounty was replaced with 110 million berri bounty. So, before Law saw, I quickly covered the number with my foot. But, my strange quick movement wasn't ignored by Law. He stopped looking at the paper and look at me strangely, then he looked down at what I was standing on. Then he said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why are you covering that, move over" I responded nervously while stuttering/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you talking about…? I'm not st…standing on anything" I knew it obvious that I was lying because, then he out the paper in his coat, and walked over to me. Next thing I know, I'm slung over Law's Shoulder and he's looking down at my new bounty. Then, I'm thrown onto the ground while being yelled at/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell! Yours should be gone because of your relation with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But Law, I;m an unknown to the entire world, they have not data on me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're going to Zuo"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No I'm not!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"End of flash back/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That argument went on for hours, and in the end I won, but I would have to be in disguise the entire time I was in Dressarosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My thoughts of the past however were interrupted by I heard Bepo say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We've arrived at Punk hazard" But, this time I didn't hear his usually sorry, but could hear the shaking in his voice. I slowly walked to the exit because I wanted to take my time because I knew the moment Law was left here, I would be alone alone again. As I got to the entrance I saw it was already open and I knew that Law and Bepo had already left and were saying their good byes. And, sure enough as I walked out the door I saw Law holding Bepo in a hug, and if I had a camera I would take a picture of it. But, their moment quickly ended and an somewhat sad looking Law, and a sobbing Bepo separated. I looked at Law, and we made eye contact. The moment we did, my vision got teary, and next thing I know my legs are wrapped around his waist, and I'm crying into his shoulder while he holds me around the waist. This went on for 10 minutes, and I know for a fact that Bepo already headed back inside for he had to set the ship up and he was giving me time to say goodbye. After II had stopped crying, Law put me down but, never broke the hug. Then he whispered in my ear/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I swear, if you die Ill kill you and the people that killed you" I simply nodded and replied/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Same for me" Then, we both titled our heads far enough to see the other but, what was unexpected was when all the air between us vanished, and Law's lips were on mine. I was amazed with how rough his were while against my soft lips. We kept kissing each other over and over until I heard a door behind me open and we stopped. Out came Bepo to inform us that we were ready to depart. But for me those words were ignored and I listened to Law whisper/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He always interrupts when it's just getting good" I blushed a deep red remembering how we almost kissed in his office. But, it quickly faded to a light pink as Bepo came over and trapped us in a bear hug saying/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm going to miss you guys!" He kept yelling that over and over again so given the chance I whispered to Law/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm going to miss you Law. I'll see you soon" Then we both turned around and started on our own adventures. The travel to Zuo was long, and I spent most of the time in Law's office and had had a very tearful departure from Bepo there. And once he departed, I took on the name Lucy still because, to the world, I was just another Jane Doe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sorry for the long period of no updates, and now that point I said was going to pop up begins. I know that there is more that I can write like the fight with Doflamingo, but I'm going to save that for when I start updating again. Finals for my school have been stressful and I still have another week of them when the end of June comes around. But, once I finish writing the story, you won't have to worry about all these weird uploads. But, I just want to say I'm having a lot of fun writing this./p 


	26. I'm not Dead guys

Quickly want to say I am finishing this, just a work in progress and I will finish writing the story before I start posting so please hang tight. After tomorrow have a few free days to write so on't plan taking long. But, I can't make promises of when I will be finished because I don't every want to force myself into writing. But, I must say thanks for all the support I get on this story. 3


	27. Chapter 25

**Sorry for such the long wait, I've been busy with going back to school, applying to college, working, attempting to have some form of social life, and just other things that haven't gone right for me such as my computer basically shitting on itself and me having to go through flash drives to try and find the file for this story. But now it is here and I honestly don't know how often I will upload but I am working on it as often as possible so here you go**

 **Law POV**

 **2 year time skip, Punk Hazard**

It had been 2 years since I saw her, my crew, the war, and when Straw hat sent the message to his crew to wait 2 years before finding each other. I remember the day I had seen in the papers that the Monkey D. Luffy went back to the marine base and rang the bell 16 times after giving his respects to the ones who had fallen, specifically his brother Fire fist Ace. But, now today was the day he believed that the straw hats would meet. Soon, his plans would be set in motion. I would no longer be bound to Caesar and I can once again be the one in charge

 **Straw hat arrive at Punk hazard**

Once the straw hats arrived at Punk hazard everything was set in motion, and to add on to the craziness Smoker and other marines arrived. But, myself and the straw hats got lucky because instead of focusing on us, they focused on saving the children as well as defeating Caesar. But, in the confusion of battle I swapped some of the hearts of the Straw hats in turn trapping them in each other's bodies. But after meeting with them I was able to change them back and make an alliance with straw hat himself. I remember the conversation as though it moments ago when in reality it happened hours ago.

 **A few hours ago**

I stood at the top of the mountain looking out into a thick blizzard as I spoke

"I've been thinking, and I came here to talk to you about something, straw hat. I think you came here on accident, but there is an important key lying somewhere on this island that, if found can wreak havoc in the New world. There are only 2 ways to survive in the new world. Either you live under the 4 emperors, or you go against them." I took a pause to let the information set in, then spoke again

"Bt, Straw hat I am guessing that you are nt the kind of person who wants to work under someone." He responded simply with

"Yeah, I want to remain captain" Once hearing this I turn and face him and tell him

"Then, we have to form an alliance!" his campaign as well as hi responded to me with

"What?" and

"An alliance?" I continue with

"If you and I join forces, we might be able to do it" another pause, "I have a plan, to bring one of the 4 emperors down!" is campaign spoke again

"An alliance? Are you saying if we work together, that we can take down one of the 4 emperors?... How absurd!" then they directed their attention to Straw hat

"I don't know what he wants but don't listen to this jerk's fast-talk, Luffy!" he remained silent, not paying attention to what was just said, and I decided to say

"I'm not saying that we can defeat an emperor straight away. All I;m saying is we'd get a chance if we advance the plan step by step. What do you say Straw Hat?" We both look at him expectantly waiting for a response, and he asks

"Which of the four are you talking about?" This seemed to surprise the robot man that sounded much like a girl and she exclaimed

"Hey Luffy, why do you sound so interested!? We can't trust this guy!"it stayed silent and true fully, if I wasn't trying to form a deal with straw Hat, I probably would have already attacked his campaign because she was already getting on my last nerve. But, instead I spoke once more

"The emperor's name is Kiado, the King of the beasts!" Straw hat was quick to respond with

"As long as Shanks is not the first one to fight, I have no problem. Because, I plan to beat all of the four emperors!" I look at him surprised. Trying to beat all four of them was practically like signing you death certificate, it was unheard of, I exclaimed to him with

"All four of the emperors! We share a mutual interest, but you're underestimating them. They are the emperors of the sea, who have skirmished over territories even against whitebeard himself. And, above all they say Kaido the king of the beasts is the strongest creature in the world" While listening to the wording of what I said the robot campaign asked

"Huh? What? He's not even human?!" I further explain why I am here and what our alliance entails.

"We'll ally with each other until we kill Kaido. And, Our chances of success are…, well I'll just say they are really low." Scared, the robot speaks to Straw hat

"What?! We shouldn't go along with this Luffy!" But, Luffy ignores them and says

"I see. Okay, let's do it!" Then the robot screams

"What?! Wait a minute!"

 **Back to present time**

Once we had formed our alliance I took their doctor which unsurprisingly was a reindeer that talks and has a blue nose, and to my embarrassment they had originally tied the reindeer down to my hat because of a battle their idiotic cyborg/robot got him into. We worked quickly, and created a cure for the children that were experimented on. Afterwards we split up and I went on to retrieve my heart which I had given to Caesar 2 years ago to prove my loyalty. In short though, I got my ass handed to me. And, in the end Luffy ended up defeating him and tying him up, which he almost forgot. But after that we gave the kids to the marines and quickly left for the land of Dressarosa where I will finally be able to at least see her again.


	28. Chapter 26

Laws POV

The journey was not to long but not too short, in the time we formed a plan and made a deal with Doflamingo to give him Caesar back only if he dropped from the war lords , and to our surprise the news spread quick and he did to our knowledge drop from them. And that's where this begins

They arrive at Dressarosa

As the ship docked I looked around and remembered the day that happened 2 years ago when I left Lucy, the plan was for her to collect information and adjust a bit more to the life in this new world for her also, I looked around and took in the area that she had to live in alone for 2 years. I decided that before the plan was started I want to take a quick glance around to look around the area and see If by off chance she was around, but she wasn't, all I saw was normal people going on about their day. So I went back to the ship and waited for the rest of them to arrive back and during this time I had time to think back on the memories of all of my crew

Lucy POV (What's been happening to her)

As I watched the ship leave I turned around and looked at the city in front of me knowing that it was going to be my home. I quickly learned the ins and outs of the entrie city and knew where I could and couldn't go. But, as time went on people recognized me and I had to change as well as hide my appearance. So, I wore a wig of black hair, and always made sure to wear a shirt or jacket that hid my tattoos. Then I met an old couple who were kind enough to allow me to work in their shop for a little while but I felt that if I stayed long I would most defiantly get them hurt, or worst killed, so I went back into hiding and made sure not to make friends like I did with the old couple. In my time I learned my things about the doll people, the government, and last of all the man behind all of this Doflamingo. But, one time when I was trying to do a recon mission on the toy people, the guards caught me in the act and were quick to order attack against me. I knew I wouldn't last long, and I knew that this time I was sure to be caught by them. So, I thought back on my time in this world and thought of Law, and how in 3 weeks he would be here for me. So, I fought until I fell unconscious, but that wasn't until I knocked 35 of the men. I woke to a room with my arms and feet tied down to one of the four chairs that were in a room, that were all facing a window each resembling a different suit of cards. As I looked around and down I realized that I no longer had the jacket on that hid my tattoos and my wig was no longer on my head. That's when the door opened and in walked the main enemy of this quest I was on, Doflamingo. He grinned at me and moved closer until I he was right in front of me and looked down. Then showed me a bounty of 190 million beris, and the bounty was on me and he said

"it seems that forgot to drop your bounty when they did everyone else's"


	29. Chapter 27

Law POV

As the crew of the straw hats got back we initiated the plan that quickly back fired because it turned out that doflamingo had never dropped from the war lords, and he had planned on attacking us from the beginning to try and get Caesar back by force. When I went to retrieve Luffy it turned out that he had decided to try and enter a competition to win back his brother's devil fruit. So, when I went to talk to him, I was ambushed, and shot. Then there was darkness.

As I came to I was in a room with four chairs and each facing the same wall and windows. But to my surprise I wasn't alone, but I couldn't tell who it was just yet because my vision was still blurry but, as my eyes adjusted I clench my fist forgetting to check my injuries, in the chair next to me was Lucy, She was beaten up and it was obvious she was here a while. But I could tell the changes that she went through during the 2 year period. She had cut her hair and obviously got in better shape as well as fully matured into an adult. She looked wiser, but at the same time she seemed to be the type of person that has more secrets then one probably should.

My thoughts about her were interrupted by the door to the room opening up and in walking my greatest enemy, Doflamingo. His walk was more of a strut that told anyone that looked at him that he knew he was in control of what happened next. He continued to walk into the room until he was in the center of Lucy and I and he spoke.

"It seems that the captain is finally deciding to join his crew" When he said this, he followed it with an evil cackle that seemed to startle Lucy awake and when she woke I could tell she was Tired. But, instead of looking over at me to see what Doflamingo was talking about, she gave Doflamingo a death glare and I knew in that moment that if looks could kill, Doflamingo would be long dead. But, he continued to smile anyways and continued

"It seems the princess has awakened and is ready for some more fun" Then as if on que, 2 men came in one holding a helmet looking thing that was attached to the machine that the other man was carting in. I watched silently as they wheeled it over to her and attached it to her, Also, I watched as she slowly clenched her fist as if ready for the pain to finally hit her, and it did when the man flipped the switch. That's when I yelled

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? TURN THAT OFF NOW!" The room just filled with more of Doflamingo's Cackle as he responded with

"Making her relive the memories she remembers the most from the very beginning and taking those memories to learn more about this Unknown girl… Or should I say Lucy Heartfila. Seems the government wants her more than ever especially with all the information I've been selling them" Then he shove a paper into my face, and as my eyes quickly focused on it I saw Lucy on a bounty flyer with a bounty of now 190 million beris If she is still captured alive. In response I clenched my fist harder and asked

"What have you learned? And what do you plan on doing?!"His response came to him easily

"Well I've learned everything about her from her abusive family as a child to the amount of times she felt alone and abandoned because of her friend s from what was that place again… Oh right Fairy Tail. And as for what I'm going to do, well after killing you, your crew, and that band of misfit straw hat pirates, I'll destroy what little sanity that girl has left and have her either join my generals, or be sent off to the government." I was really mad now, why didn't her bounty every drop? What has she really been dealing with while we were separated for those 2 years? Then as if reading my mind Doflamingo continued

"Oh wait… You must be wandering how she still has this bounty of hers, well its quite simple. I saw her enter my town and simply told the marines and other war lords" his laughter once again filled the room and before I could speak a foot was embedded in my gut and he and the men he brought in walked away. And, Instead of letting unconsciousness take me like it wanted me too, I stared over at Lucy who, stared right back.

Sorry this took so long, with work, school, and other things I have had much time to write, I hope to finish writing soon, but it all depends on when I get time to write. Thanks for everyone's patience.


	30. Chapter 28

p class="MsoNormal"Lucy POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the men finally left the room, the room was once again filled with silence, be this time I knew exactly who was there. I knew it was Law, from the moment Doflamingo came in I knew wit was him, but I knew if I looked over then, I wouldn't have been able to stop talking. So, I finally look over at him and see his beaten up and battered form and I give a sad small smile and say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey there, hows' it been?" At first he seemed astonished but then also let one of his little smirks appear on his face and replied/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not so bad, but I must admit this wasn't part of the plan." Ispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansimply gave him a sa smile back, but after a moment put back a serious face and asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you get the straw hats to join us?" he simply nodded so I continued "So, it seems everything is going according to plan than, that's good. Lets just hope they get us out of here soon because we have no other option but to put our lives in their hands. I don't think I can take this much longer." When I said this, I knew it was the truth. Ever since I was captured the pain has been nonstop, the man by the name Doflamingo made me live my most painful memories of losing my friends, spirits, and family. If the memories he relentlessly puts me through weren't already engraved in my memory, they are now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Law listened to me he seemed to accept that what I was saying was the truth and our faiths did indeed lay in the hands of the straw hats. But, before anymore discussion could be made between us again, 2 things happened at once, First Doflamingo came through the door with a look of extreme anger on his face and than also Straw hat Luffy came crashing through the window. Then after that everything happened so quickly, both of them came running at us both trying to get there before the other. Then, When Straw hat Luffy arrived first he only got the chance to break Law from the chair before Doflamingo was also in front of us, and instead of grabbing Law, he slammed Law and Luffy out the window and headed straight for me. I saw the looks on both Luffy's and Law's faces both showing faces of concern before they both went crashing through the window. Once they were out of my view the next thing I know I am thrown over Doflamingo's shoulder and staring down at Law and Luffy as Doflamingo flies above them. But before he can fly away from them I see that Both of them are fine and that Luffy saved them by inflating himself using his rubber abilities to his advantage. As we finally landed on a roof top that had a throne on it I finally asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want with me" He simply chuckled and said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want you for a weapon to destroy the Straw hats and that captain of yours" This pissed me off and I said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll never do what you want! Even if it kills me!" He smiled evilly at me and replied with/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, you don't have a choice especiallyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbecause I have this, "Then he held a small orange marble between his thumb and Index finger. I inspected it and I knew I had seen something similar to it before and as he saw me look at it he stated/p  
p class="MsoNormal""While looking through your memories I found something quite fascinating, you were the main power for something called the infinity clock. Now what the use of that thing was but, what I found more interesting was what it did to you. It was able to control you and you did whatever it desired of you so, I had someone make something similar to that for me" That's when the feeling of hopelessness came to me, I couldn't do anything except back up as he approached me but, even that didn't work for long since my back was quick to hit a wall. He snickered at me and grabbed my head and slammed it roughly into the wall and then using two of his fingers used them to open up my right eye for him and he said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's such a shame you'll no longer have two brown eyes" Then he approached my eye with the orange marble and I watched as it was insterted into my eye. Then all I remember is a burning pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Normal POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Lucy's body convulsed on the floor Doflamingo looked at it laughing very evilly and shouted/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now what shall you do Straw hat pirates and Law!"/p 


	31. Chapter 29

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Law POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Luffy and I both fell out of the room that I was just reunited with Lucy, I felt helpless. I couldn't believe that after finally finding Lucy and finding out that she is in need of saving that I could do nothing. Then as we finally hit the ground I saw her one last time thrown over the shoulder of my sworn enemy Doflamingo, but then they flew away. If I could have I would have punched the ground but, my hands were both stilled cuffed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But my attention was taken away from the situation when Straw Hat started once again started carring me on his back and I said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have to get her back, she is Lucy, the person in my crew I was telling you about," At this point Straw Hat got serious and said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I understand" Than before we discussed anything further a projection came on showing the face of Doflamingo and he started speaking/p  
p class="MsoNormal""People of Dressarosa,I have a game for all to play, your objective is to either kill or capturespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaneach of the following people and depending on their ranking, each star is worth 100 million. First off, we have the one stars, Rebecca a convict gladiator of the corrida coliseum,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNico Robin a pirate of the Straw hats, Foxfire Kin'Mon A samurai from the Wano Kingdom, Viola the former princess of dressarosa, and finally Cyborg Franky a pirate of the straw hats. Then, we have our 2 stars which are Kyros former army commander of dressarosa, and Pirate hunter zoro a pirate of the straw hats. Than as for the leaders of all these groups I've decided that they all deserve 3 stars which is Sabo the chief of staff of the revolutionary army, Straw Hat Luffy captain of the straw hats, Law captain of the heart pirates, Riku Doldo lll former king of dressarosa. Then finally the man that has pissed me off the most today gets 5 stars, and his name would be Usopp a pirate of the straw hats."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We both looked up at the projection in shock, it seemed that he wanted things to end quickly and was trying to get all the citizens to help with killing us. But then he continued/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And to help with fighting them, the one known as Law has hand cuffs on, but one of my people do have the keys to those cuffs so good luck Law. Oh, and I have a surprise for you… If you make it to me! " Then he laughed manically before the projection went off. I clenched my fists knowing that he was referring to something that had to do with Lucy. But once the projection was over, Luffy had stopped running and when I looked back at him to see his head looking down and I guess he had a dark look on his face when he said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Law… We are getting her back you know that right?" I stared him and nodded agreeing that we would get her back because I was her captain and it is my job to make sure she is safe before even I am safe then, as we kept running we soon saw a figure far in the distance flying in the air which I could only assume was Doflamingo and than we watch as he used his string to create a cage around all of the city that would keep all out as well as all in. We didn't have time to question it so we kept running until we ran into the pirate hunter Zoro and the deamon child Neko Robin we quickly discussed a plan of how we would all head towards Doflamingo and as we got close the 2 of them would separate from us to either help someone with a fight, or to take someone on in a fight so Luffy and Law could continue on their way towards Doflamingo and hopefully the keys to the cuffs that were currently locked on my wrists. As we executed the plan both of them quickly separated from them to fight their own fights and help where was needed/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Time passes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As we ran further up the mountain that Doflamingo resided on we learned of where the key to my cuffs were and decided the best way to get them was to meet Rebecca at the top of the mountain and get my cuffs off there until then I was stuck being carried by Luffy. But my wait wasn't long because we were on the final stretch but, we were now being attacked by wooden dolls. When the man obsessed with the straw hats started fending them off and then created a set of stairs for us to climb straight to the top with. But as we climbed the stairs one of the dolls followed us up and was gaining on us until both Luffy and the doll jumped up in the air and when we did we saw Rebecca and she threw the key at us as the doll consumed us. But she was quick enough so I was quick to unlock myself and then use my powers to break us free from the doll. And, when we landed we both stared at the castle that held Lucy and Doflamingo./p 


	32. Chapter 30

p class="MsoNormal"Lucy POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As I opened my eyes, I realized that they weren't really my eyes, but it felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes but still in my body. As I looked through my eyes I took in my surroundings. I was still on the roof top that I had passed out on but know I was standing to the side of the throne that now sits a patiently waiting Doflamingo, and seeing this I know he is expecting someone to come and attack and my guess is that it is Law and Straw hat Luffy. As I tried to moved I realized that even though it was my body, I wasn't in command, and then I remembered what he said. Honestly, I didn't think it was possible for him to do it but he did. As I did try to move I saw Doflamingo look towards me and smile and he said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are finally awake, good, your friends are to arrive shortly, and they are in for a surprise because I did not Lie to you, I am now in control of you. And to prove it to you, I suggest you take that dagger you have hidden in your boot and slice open your palm and after that say 'I will follow your commands'" Then I had to watch in horror as my body moved on its own accord in horror. My hand grabbed the dagger and slowly slid the blade across the palm of my hand while my voice in a very monotone volume said "I will follow you commands" Once I finished doing that I wanted to scream in pain, but my body wouldn't let me so I continued to stand beside him while blood streamed down my hand and onto the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"However I knew that now my only option was to get over the pain that the blade had caused and try and see if there was a way to get out of my situation. But, if I wanted to be back in control, I would need the help of someone else./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Law POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As we made our way up to the castle we quickly got up to the top after running into the strange child that was eventually shot by something that was in the far distance. And when we did I didn't expect to see what I saw, Doflamingo was sitting in a throne and next to him was his right hand man that was made of mucus, and Lucy. But I knew something was wrong because she was stand perfectly still not fighting back or talking, but what caught my eye about her was the fact her hand was dripping blood yet she showed no pain, and the fact that her eye was orange with a yellow swirl in the center of it./p 


End file.
